Emprisonnés
by French-Lo
Summary: Elle avait peur pour les autres prisonniers. Elle avait peur pour elle. Qu'allait-il se passer?
1. La Précieuse Prisonnière

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'ai pas de betareader, alors si vous pensez que cela me serait utile n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Cette histoire est ue traduction de ma fanfiction "Elle et Lui, Emprisonnés" disponible sur ce site en anglais et qui est déjà composée de 21 chapitres...

Bonne lecture.

Titre : Emprisonnés.

Chapitre I : La précieuse prisonnière.

La pièce était sombre et humide. Il était évident qu'ils étaient dans un cachot.

Soudain, toutes les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme entra, petit et gros, poilu et sale, bossu et sa face ressemblant à celle d'un rat, et se précipitant au côté d'un homme de grande taille.

- Ce sont ceux qui ont été capturés à Pré-au-Lard, mon Seigneur.

- Vraiment ? demanda le grand homme paraissant intéressé.

Devant lui se tenaient environ cinquante hommes, femmes et enfants. Il se promena entre eux, observant chaque visage. Il ne semblait pas satisfait.

- Ceux-là sont complètement inutile, siffla-t-il, Queudver ! Qui est responsable de ce fiasco ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme laid, Queudver se précipita vers son maître.

- Bellatrix, mon seigneur, répondit-il.

- Bellatrix ! cria-t-il. Viens ici tout de suite !

Bellatrix, la femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure folle vint se tenir en face de lui. Elle fit une révérence.

- Oui, maître.

- As-tu dirigé cette attaque ? Le Seigneur demanda avec sévérité.

- Oui, maître.

- Tu vas donc être punit pour ce fiasco ! dit-il en levant sa baguette.

- No, hurla-t-elle.

Le seigneur s'arrêta et regarda fixement avec un regard glacial la femme. La colère devenant de plus en plus visible dans son expression.

Ses yeux s'agrandissant et rougissant sous son effet.

Chaque muscle de son visage devenant de plus en plus tendu.

Bellatrix s'efforça à ne pas bouger devant sa colère menaçante. A l'intérieur, elle n'avait qu'une idée c'était celle de s'enfuir.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du parler après qu'il lui en ait donné la permission et après avoir reçue sa punition.

- Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-il si fort que les flammes des bougis tremblèrent.

- Je vous demande pardon mon Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Mais tu l'as fait ! dit-il. Et je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement de la part d'aucun de mes fidèles !

- La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter est dans la pièce, dit-elle rapidement avant de perdre son courage.

- Quoi ? cria le Seigneur se rapprochant de la sombre femme. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé plus tôt ?

Bellatrix resta silencieuse.

Il était plus sage de ne pas parler à ce moment. Le Seigneur était suffisamment en colère.

- Où est-elle ? cria-t-il.

Il se retourna et essaye de trouver la précieuse prisonnière.

Après quelques secondes à scruter les prisonniers, son regard s'arrêta.

Il avait trouvé la précieuse prisonnière qui pouvait être un élément crucial dans sa stratégie pour tuer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Avant de se diriger vers la prisonnière, il agita sa baguette et Bellatrix fut projeter contre le mur derrière elle.

Il traversa la pièce, bousculant les prisonniers effrayés.

Puis il s'arrêta. Un sourire effrayant apparut sur son visage.

- Regardez ce que nous avons là, dit-il, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération… Hermione Granger !

A/N Alors qu'en pensez vous? Une review s'il vous plait. ^^


	2. Apeurée

A/N Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Et merci à Noémie de me laisser à chaque fois une review et d'avoir été la première pour cette nouvelle histoire...

Bonne lecture!^^

Chapitre II : Apeurée

_- Regardez ce que nous avons là, dit-il, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération… Hermione Granger !_

Devant lui se tenait Hermione Granger.

Ses cheveux semblaient être plus touffus et plus en bataille que jamais.

Une balafre au dessus de son sourcil droit saignait, créant ainsi une trainée rouge de la coupure jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Son visage ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions mais le faible tremblement de ses mains trahissait sa peur.

_Encore et toujours ce courage si caractéristique des Gryffondors_, aurait dit le professeur Snape.

Le Seigneur rapprocha son visage du sien. Son nez presque inexistant était à peine à plus de quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau quand il se mit à parler.

- Effrayée à l'idée de mourir ? demanda-t-il d'une voie pétrifiante.

Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à ses yeux rouges.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Vous pouvez me tuez tout de suite Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-elle froidement.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Et même plus que peur. Tout le monde a peur devant la mort.

Mais elle se força à rester immobile.

- Tu es une telle lionne. Ton ami serait fière de toi, dit-il amusé par son comportement.

Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Tu m'amuses. J'aime ça, dit Voldemort.

Ses mots l'effrayèrent plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- De plus, tu pourrais m'être utile.

Il se tourna vers deux Mangemorts qui se tenaient près d'eux.

- Mettez-la dans une cellule individuelle, ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes.

- Je ne préfère pas, dit-elle faiblement.

Voldemort se retourna et la fixa pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle savait qu'elle était folle de l'enrager encore plus, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle essaierait de sauver autant de personne qu'elle pourrait par tous les moyens.

Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait subir la colère de Voldemort.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas aller dans une autre cellule, dit-elle avec plus de fermeté cette fois-ci

Et une fois de plus, la colère monta en lui.

Comment osait-elle ?

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, dit-il sèchement.

- Je ne ferais rien pour vous s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à une de ces personnes, dit-elle.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes conditions ! Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, cria-t-il. Emmenez-la dans une autre cellule.

Et il sortit dans un grand mouvement de cape et rapidement de la pièce.

Les deux Mangemorts l'attrapèrent et la trainèrent hors de la pièce. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs. Elle n'essaya même pas de s'échapper. Elle avait trop peur.

Elle avait peur pour les autres prisonniers.

Elle avait peur pour elle.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Pourquoi était-elle emmener dans une autre cellule ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sombre. Ils l'ouvrirent et la poussèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle tomba à genoux et la porte se referma bruyamment.

La pièce était sombre, mais après quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle put observer l'intérieur de la cellule. C'était plutôt petit, et il n'y avait qu'un unique et sal matelas sur le sol sal.

Les larmes se mirent à tomber le long de ses joues.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi courageuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Si elle avait été courageuse, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas poussiéreux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut.

La porte de la cellule était ouverte.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

A/N Je sais c'est méchant... mais c'est moi qui décide. Laissez moi quand même une review!^^


	3. Professeur?

A/N Troisième jour et donc troisième chapitre. Je pense qu'avec tout le temps libre dont je dispose je vais poster un chapitre par jour. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser quand même vos impressions dans une review à chaque fin de chapitre... Parceque sans review, je n'ai pas de retour et donc je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine que je publis le chapitre suivant. Mais en tout cas pour l'instant je n'ai pas à me plaindrequand je vois vos jolies reviews. D'ailleurs je vous dis 'merci' pour cela!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre III : Professeur ?

_Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme._

_Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité._

_Il s'approcha d'elle._

L'homme agita sa baguette et la porte se referma.

Il l'agita à nouveau, mais rien ne sembla se passer.

Il s'accroupit face à elle.

Effrayée, elle recula.

- Miss Granger ! dit l'homme.

Hermione crut reconnaître la voix mais elle resta immobile contre le mur.

- Miss Granger ! dit l'homme une fois de plus.

Cette fois, Hermione sortit de son immobilité.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bravo, dit-il avec sarcasme.

- S'il vous plaît ne me faîtes pas de mal monsieur.

- Oh, fermez-la, stupide gamine ! dit-il en faisant rouler ses yeux avec exaspération. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal.

- Pour… Pourquoi êtes vous là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

- Et voilà où nous en sommes, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ne peut même pas se souvenir d'une information aussi simple que celle étant que le professeur qui l'effraie le plus est un membre de l'Ordre. Quel dommage !

- Que… Quoi ? M…Mais… ?

- Vous bafouillez Miss Granger, dit-il. Et je peux vous assurer que je travaille bien pour l'Ordre. Je travaille actuellement à sauver vos fesses !

- Mais comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas dangereux pour vous de venir ici et de me dire que vous êtes en train de travailler pour l'Ordre ?

- Deux points pour Gryffondor ! Se moqua-t-il. Pensez-vous que je sois un débutant Miss Granger ? dit-il sèchement et soudainement.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à cette explosion de colère et sursauta.

- Non… Non… Bien sûr que non, monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Bien, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai lancé un _Muffliato_ dans la pièce en entrant, dit-il. Maintenant vous allez m'écouter sans m'interrompre si vous voulez vraiment que l'Ordre vienne vous libérer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Effrayée par son comportement, elle resta sans mot pendant quelques secondes.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terrifiante.

- O… Oui, répondit-elle docilement.

- Très bien, j'ai informé l'Ordre de votre capture. Tout le monde est en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de vous délivrer. Je serais votre lien avec l'Ordre. Mais j'ai quelques obligations à remplir par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres également. Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelques sympathies de ma part. Je dois me montrer cruel envers tous les prisonniers, et vous inclus. Quand l'Ordre aura trouvé un moyen de vous sortir de là ainsi que tous les autres prisonniers, je viendrais vous informer du plan. En attendant, je viendrais de temps en temps pour vous informer du progrès de la situation. Mais j'attends de vous que vous jouiez votre rôle. Si je viens dans votre cellule, cela signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je vous fasse peur. Donc je veux que vous ayez peur quand je pars. Compris ?

Il avait dit tous ces mots sans s'arrêter.

Ses yeux à elle étaient grand ouverts. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le professeur Snape risque sa vie afin de la libérer.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre.

Elle savait qu'il était courageux.

Elle savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour libérer le Monde Magique de Voldemort.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il prendrait le risque d'être découvert pour la sauver.

- Vous avez compris Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien. Je dois y aller maintenant ou cela va sembler suspect, dit-il alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Mais au moment où il posait sa main sur le bouton de porte, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

Il se retourna et la regarda.

Elle crut voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. La pièce était sombre et ce n'était pas le genre de Snape que d'être triste pour une je-sais-tout comme elle.

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire ? Pourquoi Voldemort m'a mise ici ? demanda-t-elle

Sa voix tremblait et des larmes étaient en train de se former dans ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il dans un murmure.

Les larmes, désormais, coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle avait si peur.

Et elle était si en colère d'avoir si peur.

- Je pense qu'il veut vous garder en appât pour Potter, continua-t-il finalement. Je suppose que vous allez devoir faire quelques corvées. Peut-être qu'il va vous utiliser comme un elfe de maison. Je n'en suis pas sur.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

Elle était quelque peu rassurée par cette réponse.

Il se retourna vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur le bouton de porte une nouvelle fois. Mais s'arrêta pour parler, gardant sa tête tournée vers la porte en bois.

- Ne désespérez pas Miss Granger. Vos amis sont là, dit-il. Ne désespérez pas, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

A/N Voilà, je sais c'est court mais il va falloir que vous vous y habituiez. Bref, Snape est-il trop cruel? Hermione est-elle trop peureuse? Voulez-vous vraiment la suite? Dîtes le moi en laissant une review...


	4. Le Rapport

A/N Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre très court, un chapitre de transition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à le traduire, donc peut-être que certaines phrases ne veulent rien dire, je m'en excuse d'avance et si c'est vraiment trop génant, faites le moi savoir et je le réécrirais. Encore une fois je n'ai pas de béta, et étant un peu naze en conjuguaison je suis désolée pour les occasionelles fautes qu'il peut y avoir, une nouvelle fois si c'est trop génant, dites le moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre IV : Le rapport

Les couloirs du château étaient sombres et vides. Il n'y avait que le silence à entendre au milieu de cette nuit-là à Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi, quand un homme en noir entra dans le château aux premières heures du jour, cela réveilla tous les portraits.

Pendant sa progression, l'homme put entendre les grognements qu'émettaient les habitants des tableaux, mais il s'en fichait et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre une gargouille de pierre. Il murmura le mot de passe et la gargouille le laissa prendre les escaliers qu'elle gardait.

Il monta ces escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Dumbledore l'attendait déjà à son bureau. L'homme en noir s'approcha de lui.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles que tu m'apportes Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai informé, répondit Severus.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est effrayée bien qu'elle essaie de paraître courageuse, dit-il. Stupide Gryffondor, dit-il dans sa barbe.

- Severus ! répliqua Dumbledore avec une voix pleine de colère. La pauvre fille a tous les droits d'agir comme elle le fait. Seras tu capable de l'informer de chaque étape de notre stratégie ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Et que penses-tu que Voldemort veuille faire d'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a posé la même question.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Qu'il la traiterait probablement comme un elfe de maison.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Cela serait préférable pour elle plutôt que d'être torturée à mort, répondit Snape sèchement.

- Bien sûr, petit, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut pas un bruit dans le bureau.

Par la fenêtre, Severus fixait quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il commençait à penser que cette situation n'en finirait jamais.

Dumbledore était perdu dans ses pensées. Personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir ce que le vieil homme était en train de penser, mais son visage ridé reflétait son inquiétude.

Finalement, Severus décida qu'il était temps de partir. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait et il aurait des élèves à instruire.

A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre une vie normale, pour être un simple professeur qui ne serait pas menacé d'être découvert comme traître, ni menacé par une bataille sur le point de se déclencher.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot.

Les mois à venir allaient être difficiles à vivre pour tout le monde.

A/N Bon y'a surement pas grand chose à dire, mais une review pour me dire que vous voulez la suite ne serait pas de refus...


	5. Cris et Sang

A/N Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tout cas je remercis les courageux qui me laissent des reviews, vraiment vos commentaires me font vraiment chaud au coeur, je suis contente de voir que vous appreciez cette histoire et que vous attendez impatiement la suite à chaque fin de chapitre. Encore MERCI!

Bonne lecture à tous...

Chapitre V : Cris et Sang

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle était tenue prisonnière dans sa cellule.

Elle était toujours dans le noir, assise sur le matelas. De temps en temps, un Mangemort venait et lui apportait un morceau de pain et un pichet d'eau. De temps en temps, elle entendait des gens parler dans le couloir.

De temps en temps, elle pleurait parce qu'elle perdait espoir.

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute elle espérait voir le professeur Snape ouvrir la porte et lui dire que l'Ordre arrivait dans quelques minutes.

Mais il n'était pas revenu depuis le premier jour.

Et elle avait peur.

Ce jour-là était un jour affreux. Et bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment si c'était le jour ou la nuit, ce jour était quand même affreux.

Elle n'avait vu personne depuis son arrivée mais ce jour-là elle eut la confirmation que les autres prisonniers étaient toujours là.

Ce jour là il y avait des cris. Des cris effroyables. Des cris perçants.

Des gens étaient en train d'être torturés.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants qui étaient en train d'être torturés.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur, le sang.

Et elle pleura. Désespérée, elle pleura. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Après plusieurs heures, les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer pourquoi.

Peu de temps après que les cris se soient arrêtés, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Jusqu'à ce que la personne entre, elle avait espéré que ce soir Snape.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

A la place, un Mangemort effrayant entra dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la leva.

Elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait trop peur.

Il la traîna à travers de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à une salle sombre. C'était probablement celle où elle avait vu Voldemort le premier jour.

Dans la pièce se tenait justement Voldemort, donnant des ordres à quelques uns de ses fidèles.

Quand elle entra, il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

Il leva la mais pour caresser sa joue sale.

Elle essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais l'homme qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici la tenait fermement.

- Ma chère petite prisonnière, dit Voldemort, sa main toujours contre sa joue, profites-tu bien de ton séjour ici ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Il rit.

- Et bien peut-être que je peux remédier à ça. Je suppose que tu t'es ennuyée dans ta cellule. Je vais donc te donner un peu de travail. Nettoie cette salle !

Et il quitta la sombre pièce.

Le Mangemort la lâcha avec tant de violence qu'elle tomba à genoux par terre.

Les bougis allumées lui permirent de voir la salle.

Elle vomit.

En face d'elle, le sol aussi bien que quelques parties des murs étaient couverts de sang.

Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer ici.

Les cris provenaient de cette pièce.

Regardant autour d'elle avec ses yeux remplis de larmes, pendant quelques minutes elle ressentit de la douleur pour les prisonniers qui avaient dû souffrir d'atrocités.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent plus longtemps. Et elle ne voulait pas souffrir non plus.

Donc elle prit l'éponge et le seau d'eau qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Et elle nettoya.

Elle nettoya pendant ce qu'elle pensa être des heures.

Elle avait du sang partout sur ses mains et ses vêtements.

Mais elle ne pleura pas une fois pendant qu'elle nettoyait. Elle semblait ne plus avoir de larmes. Elle avait tellement pleuré pendant ces derniers jours qu'elle ne pouvait plus pleurer.

Quand elle eut finit, elle se releva de sa position à genoux et regarda autour d'elle la pièce désormais propre.

Ce fut ce moment là que Voldemort choisit pour revenir.

Il avait un sourire sur le visage et semblait être satisfait. Il avait voulut qu'Hermione soit réduite au statut de simple elfe de maison, et cela avait marché.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda.

Son visage à elle était immobile, un regard froid et noir, les sourcils froncés.

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur, mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Elle en avait juste marre de tout et elle n'avait pas hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Et bien, tu as bien fait Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il. Maintenant que tu as prouvé ton obéissance, je pense que tu pourras être utile à un de mes Mangemorts.

A ses mots, elle recula, effrayée de ce qu'il entendait par 'utile'.

- J'avais l'intention de récompenser l'un d'entre eux. Je pense que tu peux être exactement ce qu'il recherche.

Elle fut encore plus effrayée par ces derniers mots.

Elle ne voulait pas être une récompense. Elle ne voulait pas être utile. Elle ne voulait pas être ce que ce Mangemort recherchait.

Mais elle savait que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle ne décidait plus pour elle désormais.

Voldemort se retourna.

- Entre ! cria-t-il à quelqu'un qui était apparemment en train d'attendre en dehors de la pièce.

L'homme entra.

A/N Mais dîtes moi, que de suspense!!! Qui est-il? Ah Ah! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... MDR... En attendant, hop hop hop, petit bouton juste en dessous, et hop on clique, et hop une petite review pour me faire plaisir s'il vous plait! =)


	6. La Récompense

A/N Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre... un peu plus long cette fois. je me suis rendue que j'avais laissé Snape et pas pris Rogue... choix totalement inonscient de ma part, à force de ne lire que des fanfictions en anglais je viens juste de me rappeler qu'en français c'est Rogue... tant pis. J'espère que ça vos dérange pas trop, ça m'étonnerait vraiment! lol. En tout cas encore merci pour vos reviews...

Allons- Y! (Mordue de Doctor Who, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de glisser une petite référence d'où le 'Allons-Y' qui doit d'ailleurs se lire avec l'accent anglais... beaucoup plus sexy... Grrr David Tennant... mais je m'égare là...)

Chapitre VI : La récompense.

_L'homme entra. _

C'était le professeur Snape.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître soulagée.

- Approche Severus, dit Voldemort, j'espère qu'elle sera acceptable pour ce que tu as besoin.

Snape s'approcha d'eux.

- Je te la laisse. Ramène-la dans sa cellule quand tu auras finis avec elle, dit Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant tous les deux dans la sombre salle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna de force en dehors de la pièce et à travers de nombreux couloirs.

Pourquoi y-avait-il tant de couloirs à traverser à chaque fois, se demanda-t-elle.

Après une dizaine de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, exactement identique à celle de sa cellule.

Mais quand il prononça le mot de passe et que la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas sa petite cellule sombre qu'elle révéla mais un grand laboratoire de potions.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Il ferma la porte et agita sa baguette plusieurs fois. Il était probablement en train de mettre en place des protections et des sorts pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il se passerait dans la pièce.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour observer la dite pièce.

Il y avait trois grandes tables en bois pour préparer les ingrédients. Il y avait cinq chaudrons et assez de place pour en ajouter trois de plus. Deux chaudrons émettaient de la vapeur ; il était probablement en train de préparer des potions pour Voldemort. Il y avait des étagères qui couvraient chaque mur. Sur celles-ci, des centaines de bocaux contenant des ingrédients variés.

C'est un laboratoire de potions idéal pour un Maître des Potions.

Hermione aimait les potions et elle aimait cette pièce.

Mais regarder cela rendit Hermione triste. Cela lui rappela la vie qu'elle vivait avant sa capture. Même si elle n'était là que depuis à peine une semaine, cela semblait faire des mois pour elle.

- Miss Granger ! dit sèchement le Maître des Potions.

Cela la sortit de ses pensées.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Avez-vous au moins écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Elle rougit. Elle avait été si absorbée par ses pensées tristes qu'elle ne lui avait pas prêté attention et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en train de parler.

- Non, je suis désolée monsieur, répondit-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

Il soupira.

- Je déteste me répéter, Miss Granger. A l'avenir, il serait apprécié que vous prêtiez attention à ce que je vous dis, dit-il. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle sans même lever son regard de ses chaussures.

- Bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a donné à moi. Je suis supposé faire ce que je veux de vous, déclara-t-il, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres Mangemorts, et vous avez bien de la chance, donc vous n'allez faire que m'assister pendant que je préparerais mes potions.

A ses mots, elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Mais avant que vous ne m'assistiez, je vais vous demander d'utiliser la salle de bain et de bien vouloir vous laver. Pendant ce temps, je vais demander à ce que l'on m'apporte de la vraie nourriture pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

Il indiqua la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Quand elle fut entrée dans la salle de bain et qu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle s'adossa contre elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

Puis elle se décida à prendre une douche. Elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau sale. Pendant quelques minutes, elle fut hypnotisée par l'eau sale qui coulait à ses pieds.

Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous vous dépêcher, entendit-elle la voix de Snape crier.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres qui avaient été laissés pour elle sur une chaise.

Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et approcha le professeur Snape qui se tenait près d'un des chaudrons.

Il ne la regarda pas et avec un mouvement de tête lui indiqua la nourriture sur une des tables en bois.

Elle mangea. Elle était sur le point de finir de manger quand Snape s'approcha à côté d'elle.

- Venez.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une autre table.

- Vous allez couper ces racines et ces feuilles. Quand vous aurez finit, vous retournerez dans votre cellule, dit-il, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici trop longtemps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait devenir suspicieux.

Elle hocha de la tête. Et quand il fut retourné à son chaudron, elle commença à préparer les ingrédients pour lui.

Ils travaillèrent pendant quelques heures dans un silence confortable.

Hermione trouvait sa compagnie presque plaisante. Cela était plus plaisant de passer sa journée comme cela plutôt que dans sa cellule.

Elle espérait qu'elle viendrait souvent ici.

Bien sûr, elle préférerait retourner à sa vie normale. Sa vie dans son petit appartement. Sa vie dans laquelle elle travaillait dans une école pour enfants avec que ceux-ci n'aillent à Poudlard.

Elle essaya d'empêcher les larmes de venir à ses yeux à cette pensée.

Elle fit une pause dans son travail pour observer Snape.

Il était si fascinant quand il travaillait. Elle se souvenait quand elle était elle-même à Poudlard, quand il la traitait si méchamment. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le même homme qui avait été si cruel et qui maintenant était devenu le sauveur qu'elle attendait qu'il vienne à tout moment de la journée.

Elle avait espéré qu'il soit un peu plus sympathique. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle était une insupportable miss je-sais-tout et il faisait seulement son travail.

Donc elle retourna à la préparation des ingrédients.

Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle sentit sa présence derrière elle. Puis elle sentit son souffle près de son oreille.

- Avez-vous finis Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Bien. Je vais donc vous escorter jusqu'à votre cellule.

Et il l'emmena à sa cellule.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle était là, seule, dans le noir.

Elle espérait désespérément que l'Ordre trouve rapidement un moyen de la sauver de tout cela.

Elle savait qu'elle était un peu égoïste de penser que l'Ordre ferait de sa liberté une priorité, mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être libre, pour vivre sa vie, pour enseigner.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

A/N: Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?? Bien? Pas Bien? Une review s'il vous plait!^^


	7. Le Dîner

A/N Et hop encore un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant!^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre VII : Le dîner.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Enfin, plutôt depuis qu'elle avait été capturée.

Elle était rarement sortit de sa cellule. Et quand elle était sortit de force de là, c'était pour faire différentes corvées, telles que nettoyer des pièces pleines de traces de sang ou des draps sals et également ensanglantés.

Un mois était passé et elle était toujours morte de peur.

Elle était toujours assise sur son matelas dans le noir, fixant le vide.

Mais ce jour-là serait différent.

Ce jour-là serait nouveau.

Mais nouveau ne voulait pas dire agréable.

Dans ce qu'elle pensait être la soirée, un Mangemort vint, tout de noir vêtu, une capuche sur la tête.

Il la prit sans vraiment de précaution.

C'est pour cela qu'elle sut que ce n'était pas le professeur Snape.

Puis l'homme la traîna de force jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle à manger.

Une immense table se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était faîte de bois, avec des symboles en or sur les pieds. La dizaine de chaise autour de cette pièce était dessinée de la même manière.

Le plafond de la salle était couvert d'une immense peinture : beaucoup d'hommes nus, beaucoup d'épées et de baguettes.

Sur certains murs, des peintures similaires étaient accrochées.

Tout cela donnait une impression majestueuse à la pièce.

Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si le lieu entier, probablement un château, était comme cette pièce.

Dans un des coins de la pièce se tenaient trois elfes de maison.

Le Mangemort quitta la pièce et les elfes de maison s'approchèrent d'elle ?

- Vous allez nous aider, dit l'un des elfes de maison.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Vous aider ?

- Oui Miss. Le Maître nous a ordonné de faire le dîner avec Miss.

Et ils prirent ses mains et l'emmenèrent de force dans la cuisine.

A l'intérieur, des dizaines d'elfes de maison étaient en train de préparer le dîner.

On lui ordonna de préparer quelques plats.

Même si d'ordinaire elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour ces créatures, et que d'habitude elle était ravie de devenir leur amie, ce jour-là ou plutôt cette nuit, c'était différent.

Ce soir, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était d'échapper à leur compagnie le plus rapidement possible.

Ces elfes de maison là étaient mesquins. Ils étaient méchants.

Toujours en train d'essayer de tirer ses cheveux en prétendant ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait quand elle leur demandait d'arrêter.

Toujours en train de ruiner les plats qu'elle préparait en lui demandant de les faire de nouveau.

Toujours en train de l'ignorer quand elle demandait où se trouvait un ustensile en particulier.

Une fois que le dîner fut prêt, elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce adjacente.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit des Mangemorts s'asseoir autour de la table.

Elle espéra ne pas avoir à leur apporter les plats.

Mais elle comprit très vite que c'était justement pour cela qu'elle était là.

Bientôt, Voldemort entra dans la pièce et s'assit en bout de table.

Puis Hermione et les elfes de maison commencèrent à apporter les plats. Quand ils furent tous placés sur la grande table en bois, les elfes de maison et elle vinrent se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, prêts à répondre à chaque demande de la part de ces hommes. Elle avait été désignée pour servir le vin.

Après un quart d'heure, elle se rendit compte que Voldemort était en train de la fixer.

Elle rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

La peur resurgit.

Elle avait peur et se demandait pourquoi.

Il était simplement en train de la regarder. Rien d'autre.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que s'il était en train de la regarder c'était parce qu'il avait en tête un de ses plans malveillants.

Elle avait peur.

Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle tremblait.

Cela commença avec ses mains, puis ses genoux. Et bien vite ce fut tout son corps qui tremblait.

Mais elle essaya de le cacher.

Comme s'il avait sentit son malaise, Voldemort demanda du vin.

Elle s'occupait du vin.

Elle s'occupait du vin et elle avait peur.

Elle s'approcha quand même et lui versa un peu de vin.

Elle avait juste terminé quand il lui ordonna de rester.

C'est pourquoi elle resta debout à côté de lui.

Il but, mangea et parla de nombreuses formes de torture ainsi que de potions.

Et elle avait peur. Et elle tremblait toujours.

Les sujets dont étaient en train de discuter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient répugnants et elle essaya de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

Pour cela, elle essaya de réciter dans sa tête toutes les propriétés de quelques ingrédients de potions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Mais ce n'était pas assez et elle commença à se sentir mal.

Commençant à ressentir l'envie de vomir, elle se mit en colère contre elle-même.

_Sois courageuse_, se dit-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose derrière son genou.

C'était une main.

La main la caressa et commença un voyage vers sa cuisse.

C'était la main de Voldemort.

Elle commença à paniquer.

Elle avait si peur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la caresse.

Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle en oublia de respirer.

Et sa tête commença à tourner.

_Respire_, dit une voix.

La voix était familière et amicale. Donc elle obéit et respira.

Elle leva la tête et chercha des yeux le propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle avait entendu.

La main continua de caresser sa cuisse, allant de plus en plus haut.

Finalement elle trouva le propriétaire.

Le professeur Snape.

Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens et cela la calma.

Elle resta comme ça, le regardant alors que Voldemort continuait de la toucher.

Cela devint de plus en plus difficile.

Elle avait toujours peur.

Elle avait toujours cette envie de vomir, c'était répugnant.

Mais alors Queudver entra et s'approcha, murmurant quelque chose à Voldemort.

Voldemort se leva soudainement, quittant la pièce et ordonnant à un Mangemort de la ramener à sa cellule.

Elle soupira.

C'était fini.

Pour la première fois, elle fut contente de retourner dans sa cellule sombre.

Et alors qu'elle était trainée hors de la pièce, elle vit du coin de l'œil que le professeur Snape les suivait.

A/N Alors un Voldemort comme on le deteste, un Snape réconfortant, une Hermione plus que paniquée... moi je ne vois qu'une seule issue après toutes ces péripéties: vous êtes dans l'obligation de me laisser une review...^^


	8. Ses Bras

A/N Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois ce chapitre est court, et encore une fois il y a des passages dont je ne suis pas satisfaite mais bon...

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ( plus nombreuses que d'habitude pour le dernier chapitre) et bonne lecture!

Chapitre VIII : Ses bras.

Moins de deux minutes après le départ du Mangemort, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Un homme entra.

Et pour une fois elle n'eut pas peur.

Elle savait que c'était le professeur Snape.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et agita sa baguette ?

Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle.

- Vous allez bien Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son genou.

La question eut pour effet de la faire pleurer.

Elle avait cru qu'ayant tellement pleuré elle ne pourrait plus maintenant. Mais apparemment toutes les tensions accumulées et provoquées au cours du dîner étaient plus fortes que sa volonté.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Surpris par ce mouvement, il perdit l'équilibre. Et Snape se retrouva assis par terre dans une position bizarre avec Hermione sur ses genoux, pleurant contre son torse.

Pendant un moment, il ne sut pas quoi faire et resta raide dans son étreinte.

Quand elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, il passa ses bras à lui autour d'elle.

Et il caressa avec réconfort son dos pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une demi-heure.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle était épuisée et ne bougea pas de sa position contre le torse musclé de son ancien professeur de Potions.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

- Ne le soyez pas, dit il avec une voix pleine de sympathie.

Les vibrations que sa voix provoquait dans sa poitrine semblèrent relaxer Hermione.

Elle était confortable dans ses bras.

- J'ai des nouvelles, dit-il après quelques minutes.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Oui ?

- Nous avons décidé d'une date, dit-il.

- Quand ?

- Dans un mois, l'informa-t-il, je ne peux pas vous dire quand précisément. Mais quand le jour viendra, je vous le dirais.

Et le silence confortable revint.

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant qu'il ne retire ses bras d'autour d'elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle savait qu'aussitôt qu'il serait partit, elle aurait peur de nouveau.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait peur et qu'elle serait seule jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Elle devrait attendre avant qu'il revienne.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Il la porta jusqu'au matelas alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa taille.

Il la déposa et finalement elle le lâcha.

Il lui donna un regard rassurant. Et elle fut tentée de croire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour revenir la voir.

Puis il partit.

A/N Bien? Pas bien? Une review svp!^^


	9. Deuxième Tentative

A/N Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que d'habitude... tantmieux pour vous vous allez m'dire! lol. En tout cas une nouelle fois merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre IX : Deuxième tentative.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Snape l'avait informée de la progression du plan pour la délivrer elle ainsi que les prisonniers.

Chaque jour on la sortait de sa cellule pour qu'elle prépare le dîner de Voldemort et de ses invités.

Il avait des invités tous les jours.

Et tous les jours elle se demandait si le professeur Snape serait parmi eux.

Il était son seul lien avec les autres.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, il n'était pas là.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme avec Voldemort.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds. C'était Lucius Malefoy.

Tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que la fin du dîner approche.

Jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'elle débarrassait les assiettes vides, elle sente une main contre sa cuisse.

La même froide et répugnante main qu'avant.

Elle arrêta de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et ferma les yeux.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Elle espérait se réveiller dans son lit, prête pour un autre jour à enseigner à de petits sorciers et petites sorcières.

C'est pourquoi elle ferma les yeux très forts.

Mais la sensation sur sa cuisse était toujours là.

Sa respiration devint difficile.

Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle commençait à se sentir mal.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

La main commença à se promener vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle avait trop peur.

Et soudain elle sentit un souffle dans son oreille. La main était partit pour être remplacé par ce souffle.

Un souffle insupportable.

Un souffle qui se déplaçait maintenant vers ses joues humides.

- Tu as peur, dit Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas une question. Néanmoins, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle hocha la tête.

Et le souffle se rapprocha de sa bouche.

- J'aime quand elles sont effrayées. C'est beaucoup plus excitant, n'est ce pas Lucius ? demanda-t-il.

Et l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui regardait depuis le début, s'approcha d'eux pour admirer la terreur sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Oh, oui, répondit-il.

Elle commençait à trembler.

La peur l'envahissait et elle était trop faible pour résister.

Soudain, le souffle fut remplacé par des lèvres.

Des lèvres froides contre sa joue.

Hermione sursauta. Elle fut tellement surprise que toutes les assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains tombèrent, se brisant sur le sol.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fixa avec horreur l'homme.

Non, ce n'était pas un homme.

C'était un monstre.

Elle le fixa et vit la colère monter en lui.

- Avery ! cria-t-il.

Un Mangemort qui se trouvait en dehors de la pièce entra.

- Emmène cette Sang-de-Bourbe dans sa putain de cellule ! ordonna-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, le Mangemort attrapa le bras d'Hermione violemment.

Il l'emmena de force jusqu'à sa cellule.

A chaque pas à travers les couloirs, l'homme resserrait sa prise sur son bras comme s'il prenait plaisir à faire ça. Et sans aucun doute c'était le cas.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa cellule, Hermione avait commencé à pleurer ouvertement.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la situation.

L'homme la poussa dans la petite pièce sombre.

Epuisée, elle s'effondra sur le matelas en pleurant.

A/N Qu'est ce qu'il est cruel ce Voldemort! ^^ Une review svp quand même... défoulez vous sur ce cruel homme dans ma review même...

Et info de dernière minute avant que j'oublies... Pas de nouveau chapitre demain, je serais toute la journée en répétition et le soir sur les planches... alors à moins que j'ammènes mon ordi dans les coulisses et qu'entre deux scènes j'envois tout ça, cela me parait plutot infaisable... mais pour me faire pardonner je metterais le prochain chapitre dans la journée de lundi (heure française) plutôt que dans la soirée... Sur ce, à plus!^^


	10. Amis

A/N Voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience, après un dimanche de folie je vous l'offre! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews. ça fait vraiment plaisir. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver comme d'habitude demain et fin de soirée...

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce brand new chapter!^^

Chapitre X : Amis.

_Epuisée, elle s'effondra sur le matelas en pleurant._

C'est dans cette position, allongée là, que Severus Snape la découvrit quand il arriva deux heures plus tard.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit près d'elle sur le matelas alors qu'elle-même s'asseyait.

Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils regardaient juste fixement le mur d'en face.

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Il n'était pas supposé prendre soin d'elle. Mais la voir dans cet état ; c'était dur pour lui de ne rien ressentir.

Il savait qu'elle était une de ses anciennes élèves. Il savait qu'elle l'amie de ce foutu Harry Potter. Il savait qu'elle était une prisonnière. Il savait qu'il était sensé être froid envers elle. Il savait qu'il était supposé la torturer plutôt que de s'asseoir avec elle. Il savait qu'il était juste un lien entre elle et l'Ordre. Rien de plus.

Il savait toutes ces choses.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de la protéger.

Quand il n'était pas dans la cellule, il se demandait si elle allait bien. Et quand il était dans la cellule avec elle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la tenir dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Elle était devenue une sorte d'amie pour lui.

Enfin, peut-être pas vraiment une vraie amie. Mais il pensait que maintenant une sorte d'amitié existait entre eux deux.

De son côté, Hermione était aussi en train de réfléchir à la relation qu'elle avait avec cet homme.

Elle se sentait si seule tout le temps. Et elle avait aussi si peur.

Mais ce qui l'empêchait de devenir folle c'était la venue du professeur Snape dans sa cellule.

Ce n'était pas la pensée d'être libérer ; c'était la venue du professeur Snape dans sa cellule.

Elle savait qu'elle était supposée se réjouir d'être bientôt libérée. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sensée s'attacher à cet homme. Elle savait qu'il ne se soucierait jamais d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière dont il avait eut l'ordre de surveiller.

Elle savait toutes ces choses.

Elle se sentait si seule quand il n'était pas là.

A cette pensée, un sanglot lui échappa.

Et elle commença à pleurer. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Snape.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne fit que la tenir dans ses bras en espérant qu'ainsi elle trouverait du réconfort.

Ils restèrent dans cette position et dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne bouge la tête pour le regarder correctement.

- Je suis désolée dit-elle.

- Il n'y aucune raison d'être désolée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un monstre. Vous avez le droit de pleurer.

- Merci. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de pleurer sur vous.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est compréhensible. Je suis la seule chose, la seule personne que vous connaissez ici. Vous pouvez mouiller ma chemise quand bon vous semble, ce sera toujours un plaisir.

Hermione tenta d'étouffer un rire. Et le professeur sourit faiblement à sa réaction.

Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il la faire rire dans une telle situation ?

Elle ne savait pas mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de cela. Elle avait besoin de rire, même si c'était nerveux.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Y-a-t-il du changement ?

- Non. Pas de changement.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux partir si vous voulez, dit-il sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement de départ.

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'étais juste inquiète que quelque chose soit arrivé à l'Ordre.

Une nouvelle fois, il sourit faiblement.

C'était si inhabituel de la part du Maître des Potions qu'elle commençait à se demander si c'était le vrai Severus Snape qui était assis à côté d'elle.

- J'étais dans le couloir et je vous ai vu.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- D'être venu, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- De rien.

Elle tourna la tête et fixa le mur d'en face.

Elle posa de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Et il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Aucun des deux ne parla, mais les deux savaient définitivement qu'ils étaient plus que deux connaissances appartenant au même groupe.

Ils étaient amis.

Soudain, Snape bougea brisant ainsi le silence.

- Je dois y aller.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle.

- Mais pendant mon absence, je veux que vous comptiez les prisonniers. Je ne peux pas tous les voir et l'Ordre a besoin du nombre exact de personne afin d'organiser correctement votre libération.

- D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Bientôt je demanderais au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que vous veniez m'assister.

Elle hocha la tête.

Cette nouvelle la remplissait de joie.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois y aller.

Il lui sourit.

Puis il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de partir sans un regard.

Hermione fut surprise par ce geste. Mais elle en était ravie.

Ils étaient amis. Ils étaient des amis proches.

Elle se demanda comment en deux mois ils étaient devenus des amis si proches.

Enfin, elle s'en fichait en fait. Grâce à lui, elle ne pensait plus au monstre qui la gardait prisonnière. Et grâce à lui, elle gardait espoir.

Quant à Severus, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour penser.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

La réponse était simple. Parce qu'il en avait envie.

Il l'appréciait et avait eut envie de l'embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres. Il avait eut envie de la réconforter et espérait avoir réussit.

A/N Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je m'excuse d'avance pour les accros du Snape des livres, je l'avoue ce Snape là est peut-être un peu OOC... mais que voulz-vous... moi j'l'aime bien aussi comme ça... Et j'espère que quelques uns parmi vous l'aiment aussi comme ça! Bon allez laissez moi une review svp et à demain!^^


	11. Noms

A/N Hé hé! Entre deux matchs de Roland Garros, je vous ai traduit ce nouveau chapitre, il est donc normal que je vous l'offre maintenant. Et puis j'ai dit un chapitre par jour, c'est un chapitre par jour! lol. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XI : Noms

Une semaine était passée depuis la dernière venue de Severus Snape.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas d'humeur sympathique qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Il portait ses épaisses robes de Mangemort et tenait son masque dans sa main droite.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le coude. Il la leva et la traina de force hors de la sombre cellule.

- Avance, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria-t-il.

Il resserra son emprise, la trainant jusqu'à son laboratoire de potions.

Ils étaient suivis par un autre Mangemort, c'est pourquoi Snape ne lui adressa pas la parole et à la place la força à avancer dans les couloirs.

Hermione joua son rôle.

Il lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'il était également en train de jouer son rôle.

Elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient atteints le laboratoire du professeur elle serait en sécurité.

Et elle avait hâte.

Elle était contente car elle allait pouvoir faire autre choses que des corvées ingrates. Elle allait pouvoir se détendre sans avoir peur que Voldemort s'approche d'elle.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, elle serait en sécurité et avec Severus Snape.

Et juste au moment où elle pensait cela, ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois qui gardait le laboratoire.

Ils entrèrent.

- Miss Granger, vous semblez épuisée, dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas dans la salle de bain ? Prenez un bain. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment obligée de m'aider avec mes potions.

Hermione appréciait ce nouveau côté de son ex-professeur de plus en plus.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle connaissait déjà.

C'était vrai. Elle était épuisée. Tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières semaines avait finalement réussi à l'épuiser. Et elle décida de suivre le conseil de Snape et prit un bain.

Elle resta dans la baignoire pendant environ une heure.

Elle avait besoin de ce repos.

Pendant ce temps, Snape avait commencé de préparer une potion. Et pendant qu'il la préparait il était également en train de réfléchir.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait mal de devoir se comporter comme cela avec elle.

Il savait qu'il devait agir violemment en public, mais cela lui faisait mal quand même. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette situation.

Il espérait voir l'Ordre réussir et finalement la délivrer avec tous les autres prisonniers enfermés ici.

Il espérait les voir réussir et ainsi il serait libre de lui parler quand bon lui semblerait et à propos de tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir peur d'être découvert en tant que traître.

Parce qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais au fond de lui il le savait.

Il était pressé à chaque fois de la voir.

Et parfois alors qu'il faisait une potion ou qu'il faisait une recherche, il se demandait ce qu'elle penserait de ce qu'il était en train de faire ou s'il elle apprécierait de l'assister.

Une autre chose qui prouvait son attachement à la jeune femme était le fait qu'il pensait à elle en tant qu'Hermione.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps depuis la première fois où il avait pensé à elle en tant qu'Hermione et non Miss Granger mais c'était un fait.

Hermione.

C'était un joli prénom, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait objectif mais il aimait ce prénom.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'appeler librement par son prénom.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras en lui murmurant son nom dans son oreille.

Finalement, il ressentait peut-être plus que de l'attachement pour elle. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par elle, par son corps ainsi que son esprit.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Hermione entra dans la pièce.

Il fut quelque peu surpris mais rapidement se relaxa.

Elle était si belle quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle sentait si bon.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et de son chaudron.

- Rien, dit-il.

- Mais je peux aider.

- Vous êtes ici pour vous reposer. Vous n'avez rien à faire.

- Oui, mais je veux faire quelque chose. J'aime les potions. Je peux vous aider. Vous savez, j'enseigne les potions en plus des Sortilèges et de l'Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, juste les bases, mais cela reste des potions. J'ai toujours aimé les potions. Je trouve ça intéressant. Et vous étiez un si bon professeur, même si vous n'étiez pas sympathique envers nous. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez un professeur intéressant. Et je vous ai toujours défendu auprès de Ron et Harry. Ils ne voyaient pas votre talent. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez très talentueux.

- Miss Granger, vous bafouillez, dit-il avec un sourire.

Encore un sourire.

Il était presque mignon quand il souriait.

Son sourire illuminait son visage.

- Oh pardon, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment m'aider vous pouvez couper ces racines et mettre en bouteille cette potion.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Après tout, vous avez un diplôme en Potions n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre. Je sais tout ce que vous avez étudié. De plus, était la sorcière la plus brillante de votre époque et une Gryffondor, je ne cesse jamais d'entendre Minerva faire vos éloges et glorifier tout ce que vous faites.

- Elle fait ça ? demanda Hermione abasourdie.

- Oui, elle est très fière de vous. Même plus maintenant que vous êtes professeur.

- Je ne savais pas.

Et il sourit de nouveau devant son embarras.

Il aimait quand elle rougissait. Elle était très attirante.

Et une fois encore il sut qu'il avait besoin de la tenir dans ses bras.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas ici. Et peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le voit comme autre chose qu'un ami.

- Bien, Miss Granger, dit-il alors qu'elle regardait ses chaussures. Pensez-vous que ces racines vont se couper toutes seules ? la taquina-t-il.

Définitivement, elle l'aimait bien. La chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots avait le sens de l'humeur, et elle aimait ça.

- Hermione, dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le plan de travail.

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom est Hermione. Appelez-moi Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- D'accord… Hermione. Appelez-moi Severus alors.

- D'accord Severus.

Son nom semblait magnifique sur ses lèvres.

Il était si content d'avoir passé cette nouvelle étape. Il pouvait maintenant l'appeler Hermione.

Hermione était également contente. Severus était un nom inhabituel et elle pensait que cela lui allait bien. Elle aimait le prononcer à voix haute.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient à travailler, tous les deux pensèrent que ce fut une journée excellente.

A/N Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce calme petit chapitre? Une review s'il vous plaît!^^ A demain!^^


	12. La Fille

A/N Bon et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre qui a faillit ne jamais arriver... et oui j'étais tellement à fond dans le match entre Safin et Ouanna, qui a duré plus de quatre heures pour ceux qui ne s'y interesse pas, que j'en avais complètemet oublié la traduction du nouveau chapitre. Mais je tiens parole et le chapitre du jour est là avec quelques rebondissements!^^

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XII : La Fille.

_Et alors qu'ils continuaient à travailler, tous les deux pensèrent que ce fut une journée excellente._

Soudain, alors qu'elle mettait en bouteille une potion qu'il avait laissé reposer, elle l'entendit se retenir de crier en retenant sa respiration.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il se tenait le bras gauche.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle presque paniquée.

- C'est Lui. Il m'appelle.

- Mais vous êtes déjà là.

- Il s'en fiche. Il aime faire du mal aux autres.

Et alors qu'il disait ça, quelqu'un vint frapper bruyamment à la porte.

- Qui est là ? cria Snape.

- Queudver. Je suis là pour venir chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Snape tourna rapidement la tête en direction d'Hermione.

Elle était paniquée.

Elle avait peur.

Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Severus. Pourquoi cela devait-il s'arrêter ?

- Un instant, cria Severus à l'homme laid derrière la porte.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains froides.

- Il ne va rien se passer, lui dit-il. Faîtes ce que l'on vous demande de faire. Ne résistez pas. Je demanderais pour que vous veniez à nouveau m'assister. Mais pour le moment nous devons y aller. Et il serait mieux de ne pas tenter sa patience. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait trop peur pour pouvoir dire une phrase complète.

- Maintenant allez-y, dit-il.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte.

Et juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

Il aimait ça. L'embrasser était la chose la plus plaisante qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Et elle aimait ça. Elle voulait que le baiser ne se finisse jamais.

Mais rapidement, ils revinrent à la réalité.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Queudver l'attrapa par le coude droit et l'emmena de force à travers les couloirs.

Elle voulait le regarder une dernière fois. Elle voulait un dernier regard pour savoir si tout allait bien se passer pour lui. Mais elle n'osa pas. Il y avait trop de risques et elle ne risquerait jamais sa couverture.

Ils traversèrent ce qui lui sembla être trois ou quatre couloirs avant d'arriver à une très grande pièce.

C'était la laverie.

Elle était déjà venue là une fois.

Il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison dans cette pièce.

Elle allait être seule.

- Allez ! Fais ton travail, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! lui lança Queudver en la poussant dans la pièce.

Et il partit.

Hermione sursauta, mais pas à cause du bruit fort que la porte fit en se refermant. Elle sursauta parce qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

En effet, une petite fille était là aussi.

La petite fille était dans un coin de la pièce, en train de laver des vêtements foncés. Probablement des robes de Mangemorts ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle était maigre. Elle était trop squelettique pour son âge.

Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et un visage fin.

Elle aurait été belle s'il n'avait pas été évident que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée ni eut un repas décent.

Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione s'approcha de la petite fille qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement à l'entrée d'Hermione.

Hermione s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

La fille sursauta et se recula. Elle semblait effrayée.

- Désolée, dit Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La petite fille sembla rassurée et lui offrit un sourire.

- Mon nom est Hermione.

- Cerys, dit-elle avec difficultés.

- Joli prénom, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Cerys. Une nouvelle fois elle prononça ces mots avec difficultés.

- Excuse- moi, mais as-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? répondit la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu parler, le visage de Cerys s'illumina.

- Oh est ce que c'est parce que j'ai des difficultés à parler ? demanda Cerys.

- Oui, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Pas grave. C'est parce que je suis sourde. Pas totalement, je peux entendre quelques sons. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pour quoi ? C'est la vie.

Hermione sourit à Cerys avec embarras.

- Etes-vous une prisonnière ? demanda soudainement Cerys alors qu'elles se mettaient à nettoyer les vêtements.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Tu sembles très jeune. Depuis combien de temps es-tu prisonnière ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non. J'ai toujours connu cet endroit. Je sais que je suis une prisonnière ici, mais c'est comme ma maison.

- Tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts.

- Désolée, dit Hermione tristement.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Je n'aurais même probablement pas su qu'ils étaient morts si un de ces hommes en noir ne me l'avait pas dit. Je ne suis pas triste, donc ne soyez pas désolée.

Mais Hermione était triste pour la petite fille quand même.

Elle la connaissait depuis seulement quelques minutes et elle était déjà triste pour elle.

La vie était si injuste.

Cerys, elle, était contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler.

- Vous savez, je vais aller dans une nouvelle cellule, dit joyeusement Cerys.

Hermione fut quelque peu surprise par sa joie mais pensa que si la petite fille avait passé une grande partie de sa vie ici, il était normal qu'elle se réjouisse d'une telle nouvelle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas dans quelle cellule mais je suis contente. Peut-être que ce sera avec quelqu'un de gentil.

Hermione sourit.

Elle était si innocente. Cela brisait le cœur d'Hermione que de voir cela.

Soudain, la jeune femme eut une idée.

- J'ai une idée, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras de Cerys.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une idée. Que penserais-tu si je demandais à ce que tu viennes dans ma cellule ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est possible ?

- Oui.

- Ce serait génial ! dit Cerys, ses yeux brillants de joie.

Et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

Elle était si contente.

Et Hermione était contente également. Si elle pouvait sauver cette petite fille de sa misère alors elle se sentirait moins inutile que depuis qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière.

A/N Et voilà! Alors qu'en pensez vous? Que pensez vous de Cerys? Une review, une review, une review!^^


	13. Un Fardeau

A/N Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Après maintes pauses durant son écriture dû à un certain Roger Federer dans un certain tournoi de tennis, ce nouveau chapitre est enfin là pour vous mes gentils lecteurs et revieweurs...

En tout cas, bonne lecture!^^

Chapitre XIII : Un fardeau

Ce soir-là, une fois encore, il y avait un dîner et Hermione était une nouvelle fois en charge de préparer le repas.

Elle s'était habituée à ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il y avait de grands dîners comme celui-là quatre soirs par semaine et elle avait été là pendant ces quatre soirs, expliquant pourquoi elle s'y était habituée.

On aurait pu penser qu'elle serait effrayée par ces soirées à cause de la présence du monstre.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Il n'avait pas essayé de poser une main sur elle depuis la dernière fois.

La plupart du temps, il ne faisait que parler avec ses Mangemorts ou se mettait en colère contre eux.

Mais Voldemort était imprévisible. Il pouvait à tout moment faire une nouvelle tentative d'approche.

Mais ce soir elle n'avait pas peur. Severus Snape était là.

Et il était évident que les deux hommes parlaient d'elle.

- Elle est belle n'est ce pas Severus ? demanda Voldemort.

- Certainement, répondit Severus avec précaution.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa nouvelle amie. Hermione était son amie et il allait faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Si seulement si elle n'était pas une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Voldemort. Je vais devoir la garder en tant que servante. Je serais très content de la torturer mais je dois la garder en vie pour pouvoir capturer Potter.

- Bien sûr, dit Severus.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Un mot et il pouvait mettre Voldemort en colère. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. Je lui fais faire des corvées que personne d'autre ne veut faire. Mais cela veut dire qu'elle est constamment dans les couloirs avec l'un d'entre vous ? dit Voldemort en regardant dans le vide. Elle est inutile, sale, et je ne peux pas supporter sa présence.

Alors qu'il exprimait sa colère envers elle, Hermione commença à avoir peur.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si en sécurité que cela malgré la présence de Severus dans la pièce.

Si Voldemort se mettait à exprimer sa colère physiquement contre elle, alors elle serait en grand danger. Severus ne pourrait rien faire sans être découvert comme traître.

Du côté de Severus, celui-ci se rendait également compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Peut-être, pourrait elle m'être utile en faisant les taches les plus ingrates que requiert la préparation de potions, comme couper des orties ou laver des chaudrons, proposa-t-il avec précaution.

Voldemort tourna la tête soudainement.

Pendant un moment, Severus er Hermione pensèrent que c'était la fin, que Voldemort allait s'énerver et les tuer.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensivement.

Et pendant quelques secondes, il resta silencieux comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione et Severus furent surpris par cette réponse. Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus.

- Mais elle sera un fardeau pour toi, ajouta Voldemort.

Severus fut surpris par son inquiétude. Qu'arrivait-il à Voldemort ?

Mais une fois encore, quand cela concernait Potter ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait, Voldemort était toujours inquiet.

- Elle ne le sera pas, dit Severus. Ce serait un plaisir. Elle était insupportable pendant ses années à Poudlard. Ce sera ma revanche.

- C'est donc pourquoi vous me l'avez demandé en récompense, dit Voldemort avec un sourire diabolique. Tu es si vicieux. J'aime ça.

Severus fut rassuré.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de bonne humeur à nouveau.

Hermione, elle, était contente. Si Voldemort l'autorisait à être sous la garde de Severus quelques heures par jour pour préparer des potions, alors elle se sentirait moins comme une prisonnière.

- Emmène là maintenant ! dit soudainement Voldemort. Renvoie là dans sa cellule quand tu auras finis avec elle.

Et le Seigneur des ténèbres quitta la pièce.

A/N Alors alors alors? Ouais je sais très court... mais à part ça? Pas grand chose à dire? Bon ben laissez moi juste un petit "la suite!" alors! lol ^^


	14. Je te promets

A/N: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour toute vos reviews. Je tiens spécialement à remercier la personne qui très courageseument n'a pas laissé de pseudo, qu'elle sache que son simple "j'aime pas" me fait progresser dans mon écriture et que j'aurais juste préféré un pseudo mais je sais que parfois c'est trop demandé... En tous cas merci à toi, si jamais tu reviens par là...

Sinon, je voudrais juste vous prévenir que week-end de la Pentecôte oblige je pars en week-end et là-bas pas de connexion internet... résultat, le prochain chapitre je le posterais Samedi en début d'après midi (_edit: en fait pas de chapitre samedi je n'ai pas le temps, vraiment désolée.._.), Dimanche pas de chapitre, Lundi je pense qu ce sera difficile mais j'essaierais de poster le nouveau chapitre sinon ce sera mardi en début d'après midi... Puis pour le reste de la semaine et bien je vous informerais mais cela va être également difficile pour cause de théâtre mercredi, jeudi et vendredi... mais c'est une histoire et c'est dans un p'tit bout d'temps!^^

Bref, en attendant profitez de ce nouveau chapitre...

Chapitre XIV : Je te promets.

Ils allèrent au laboratoire de potions immédiatement après que Voldemort ait quitté la salle à manger.

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, Severus posa sa cape sur un dossier de chaise qui se trouvait à son bureau et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger.

- Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Nous étions d'accord pour que vous m'appeliez Hermione et pas Miss Granger.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé Hermione.

- Pour quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Voldemort.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de prendre ma revanche.

- Je sais.

- Et je ne vous demanderais jamais de nettoyer mes chaudrons ou quoi que ce soit.

Il était tellement concentré dans son excuse, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à s'excuser, qu'il ne la vit pas s'approcher de lui.

Elle se trouva soudainement juste à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sais Severus. Il n'y a pas besoin que vous vous excusiez. En fait, je suis contente.

- Vous êtes contente ? demanda Severus surpris.

- Et bien oui ? J'aime passer du temps avec vous. Enfin, pas avec vous. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas. Mais j'aime préparer des potions. J'aime le faire avec vous. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime faire ça mais si ce n'est pas avec vous mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas préparer des potions avec vous mais…

Severus sourit.

Il sourit à cause de son embarras à elle.

- Hermione.

- Oui ? dit-elle en arrêtant son monologue.

- Vous bafouillez, dit-il toujours en souriant.

- Pardon, dit-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

- Pas besoin. Vous êtes drôle quand vous bafouillez, dit-il.

Hermione fur surprise de le trouver si taquin. Elle sourit.

- Je suis drôle ? demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

- Assez drôle, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Elle était en train de s'habituer à son sourire et maintenant il riait. C'était étrange, mais elle aimait définitivement cela.

- Et bien, si vous avez finis de rire, peut-être seriez vous assez sympathique pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Vous pouvez préparer un chaudron de Pimentine, dit-il.

Elle sourit.

Il venait de lui demander de préparer une potion entière toute seule.

Elle savait qu'elle était capable de le faire. Et elle savait qu'il le savait également. Après tout, elle avait son diplôme en Potions et enseignait depuis deux ans. Mais qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'elle prépare une potion en entier toute seule était une grande démonstration de la confiance qu'il avait en elle.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se dirigea vers le chaudron qui l'attendait et qu'elle commença à travailler.

Severus la regarda pendant quelques instants avec de retourner à son chaudron.

Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle travaillait.

Elle avait tellement changée depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Malgré l'avoir vu lors de réunions de l'Ordre, il n'avait remarqué son changement que depuis qu'elle était prisonnière ici.

Le temps passa et Hermione avait presque finit sa potion. Elle n'avait plus qu'à reposer pendant une demi-heure.

Elle profita de son temps libre pour observer Severus.

Il était si majestueux dans son travail.

Puis elle se focalisa sur ses mains, ses longues mains blanches comme l'ivoire.

Il avait de si belles mains.

Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait les regarder pendant des heures.

Même s'il y avait quelques cicatrices, elles étaient quand même belles à ses yeux.

Elle voulait les prendre dans ses mains à elle. Elle voulait les caresser.

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui comme cela. C'était son ancien professeur. Il venait juste de devenir son ami. Il n'y avait rien de plus et il n'y aurait rien de plus. C'était impossible.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Elle se faisait du mal à penser de lui qu'il était si doux et si attirant.

Mais une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Severus l'entendit soupirer et se retourna pour la regarder.

- Vous… Tu as un problème Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix la ramena à la réalité ?

Elle rougit. Avait-il entendu ses pensées ? Non, c'était impossible.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle ne répondait pas.

_Vite Hermione ! Répond! N'importe quoi mais répond ! Il ne se doute de rien !_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je me demandais, commença-t-elle.

- Oui ? dit-il, l'encourageant à continuer alors qu'il croisait les bras.

- Est-ce que tu connaitrais une petite fille qui est gardée prisonnière ici ? Elle s'appelle Cerys, dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela maintenant, mais de toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle lui demande un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait promis à la petite fille qu'elle essaierait.

Severus sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je crois bien. Bien que je ne sache pas son prénom. Elle à les cheveux blonds foncés et a environ dix ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est elle.

- Tu l'as rencontré ?

- Oui et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait être changé de cellule. Je me demandais s'il était possible que tu fasses quelque chose pour qu'on la déplace dans ma cellule.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Comment pouvait-il demander une telle question ?

- Severus, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Oui je sais, dit-il.

Il réfléchit pendant un instant.

- Tu vas faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

- Je vais essayer, dit-il. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis toujours en train de demander à ce que tu sois mon assistante personnelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera peut-être pas une autre requête.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec des yeux tristes.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir, demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione, je ne peux…

- Dis le moi Severus. S'il te plaît, dis le moi.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient si tristes.

Il ne voulait pas voir une telle tristesse dans ses yeux.

Il connaissait la petite fille.

Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants, il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être tenu prisonnier.

Alors si demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce qu'il déplace Cerys dans la cellule d'Hermione signifiait que toutes les deux seraient un peu moins triste et bien il le ferait avec joie.

- Je te le promets. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Et elle le prit dans ses bras. Severus lui retourna son geste.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment.

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ta cellule, dit-il toujours dans la même position.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa cellule et avant de partir lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

Il savait que ce baiser ne signifiait rien de spécial. C'était juste un moyen de réconfort pour eux deux.

A/N: Alors? Une review... avec un pseudo please... lol...^^


	15. Bonne Nouvelle

A/N Et voici le nouveau chapitre, merci de votre patience, merci pour vos reviews...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XV : Bonne Nouvelle.

Il y eut un grand bruit contre la porte.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe est demandé en cuisine, cria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et alors que Severus posait sa main sur la poignée, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit et un immonde Mangemort l'attrapa par le coude.

Pendant toute la durée du chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, Hermione sourit.

Mais à chaque fois que le Mangemort tournait la tête pour la regarder, elle reprenait un visage triste.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques, donc elle continuait de feindre la tristesse.

Severus lui avait donné de bonnes nouvelles.

Et son baiser, bien qu'elle se répétait que cela ne signifiait rien, l'avait rendue de bonne humeur.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, où des dizaines d'elfes de maison avaient déjà commencé à cuisiner.

Le Mangemort partit et elle remarqua une petite fille dans la cuisine.

C'était Cerys.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'approcha de la petite fille.

- Salut, fit Hermione en souriant et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Cerys.

Cerys se tourna pour faire face à Hermione et son visage s'illumina.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle serra dans ses bras la jeune femme.

Quelques elfes les regardèrent avec des regards méchants, la petite fille s'éloigna d'Hermione rapidement.

Cerys était si contente de voir Hermione de nouveau.

Hermione était si gentille avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec personne comme elle le faisait avec Hermione.

Hermione, elle, était plus que contente de voir la petite fille.

Ce que Severus lui avait dit un peu plus tôt concernait Cerys et elle ne pouvait attendre de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Les elfes étaient toujours en train de les regarder fixement c'est pourquoi elles se dépêchèrent de se mettre au travail.

Elles devaient couper différents légumes se faisant face à un plan de travail.

Après un moment, Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre et, vérifiant qu'aucun elfe n'écoutait, elle parla.

- Cerys, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et bien j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que tu sois déplacée dans ma cellule, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Vraiment s'exclama Cerys s'arrêtant de préparer ses légumes.

- Oui, tu déménageras dans ma cellule, certainement ce soir. Peut-être tout de suite après le repas.

- Génial !

A son exclamation, quelques elfes de maisons lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

Rigolant, les deux filles retournèrent à leur tâche.

- Je suis contente de venir dans la même cellule que toi, dit la petite fille.

- Moi aussi.

- On pourra se parler quand on le voudra ;

- Oui, ce sera super !

Hermione était si contente de voir tant de joie chez Cerys.

La petite fille méritait d'avoir plus de bonheur dans sa vie et Hermione espérait que bientôt elles seraient libres et que Cerys pourrait faire l'expérience de la vraie vie. Peut-être que Cerys pourrait rester avec elle.

Après tout, Hermione vivait seule dans un appartement confortable avec assez de place pour deux personnes. Et peut-être même que Cerys pourrait aller à l'école dans laquelle Hermione travaillait.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Cerys après un instant.

- Fais quoi ? demanda Hermione, confuse alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées.

- Me faire bouger dans ta cellule.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici. Mais je te le dirais. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu seras probablement obligée d'assister un Maître des Potions avec moi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Cerys un petit peu inquiète.

- Oui, dit Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout.

- Mais je n'ai jamais assisté de Maître des Potions.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Cerys, la rassura Hermione.

- D'accord.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, un énorme bruit fit trembler la pièce.

Cela ressemblait à une explosion.

Tout le monde dans la cuisine était paniqué.

Un deuxième bruit suivit bientôt le premier.

Les elfes commencèrent à s'agiter.

Cerys n'entendit aucun des bruits mais commença à paniquer quand elle vit tous les elfes inquiets.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Elle était inquiète, elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle espérait que ce soit l'Ordre qui essayait de les libérer, mais Severus ne lui avait rien dit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand deux Mangemorts apparurent dans la cuisine et les attrapèrent, elle et Cerys. Ils les emmenèrent en dehors de la cellule dans les couloirs sombres.

A/N Mais que se passe-t-il? Ba vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... en attendant, laissez moi une review svp!^^


	16. Bottes et Explosions

A/N Et un nouveau chapitre, un! Merci à tous pour ces merveilleuses reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XVI : Bottes et Explosions.

_Ses pensées furent interrompues quand deux Mangemorts apparurent dans la cuisine et les attrapèrent, elle et Cerys. Ils les emmenèrent en dehors de la cellule dans les couloirs sombres._

Dans les couloirs, elles rencontrèrent des dizaines de Mangemorts, vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione put entendre d'autres bruits d'explosions venant de l'extérieur.

Cela devait être l'Ordre. Il fallait que ce soit l'Ordre.

Pourquoi avait-il attaqué aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi Severus ne l'avait-il pas informé de cette attaque ?

Qu'allait-il se passer si l'Ordre ne réussissait pas ?

Un million de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Devant elle, Cerys, emmenée violemment par un Mangemort, était effrayée.

Elle n'était pas souvent effrayée. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces hommes en noir.

Cet endroit était comme sa maison, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait peur de la familiarité.

Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Tout le monde courait, criait. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Parce que les murs tremblaient, elle pensa qu'il devait y avoir comme des sortes d'explosion dans les alentours.

Elle ne pouvait rien entendre.

De temps en temps elle voyait les murs trembler et cela la faisait sursauter.

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent à la cellule d'Hermione. Elles furent poussées à l'intérieur et toutes les deux tombèrent à genoux.

A cet instant, Cerys avait commencé à pleurer.

Hermione le remarqua et se dit qu'après tout elle était surprise que la petite fille n'ait pas commencé à pleurer plus tôt.

La situation était terrifiante.

Elles étaient deux prisonnières qui ne savaient pas ce que demain apporterait. Et soudain, leurs geôliers couraient dans tous les sens, la haine sur leurs visages et leurs baguettes en main. Ce n'était pas une situation très rassurante et n'importe qui dans leur situation serait effrayé.

Hermione guida Cerys qui pleurait toujours jusqu'au matelas dur.

Là, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras. La petite fille s'assit sur ses genoux, sa joue contre le buste d'Hermione, ses bras autour d'Hermione la tenant avec désespoir.

Hermione l'embrassa sur les cheveux en essayant de lui dire des mots rassurants. Mais Cerys pleurait toujours et les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

Hermione posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Cerys et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait.

Oui, cette situation était insupportable. Mais elle savait que c'était probablement une attaque de l'Ordre.

Alors pourquoi pleurer ?

Parce qu'elle ne savait ce qu'il se passerait pour elle s'ils ne réussissaient pas.

Serait-elle ainsi que les autres prisonniers torturée ?

Serait-elle avec les autres prisonniers tuée ?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait rien.

Elle avait de nouveau peur. Et elle n'était d'aucune aide pour rassurer Cerys.

Etait-elle si faible qu'en tant qu'adulte elle n'était même pas capable de rassurer une petite fille ?

Foutu courage de Gryffondor ! Elle n'en avait pas !

On pouvait entendre des bruits de bottes provenant de l'extérieur dans le couloir. Puis il y eut un silence.

Peut-être était-ce finit. Toutes les deux l'espéraient.

Mais une nouvelle fois il y eut une explosion et quelques cris.

Puis l'agitation recommença.

Ce fut la même chose pendant ce qui sembla être des heures pour Hermione et Cerys.

Et soudain, plus rien.

Plus aucun bruit à entendre, pas de bruits de bottes, personne ne criait.

Cela aurait du les rassurer que tout ce soit arrêter.

Mais ce n'était un silence ni confortable ni réconfortant qui s'était installé.

C'était un silence pesant.

Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Et elles ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer.

C'était une atmosphère angoissante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Hermione. Tout va bien se passer.

Mais les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Et Cerys sanglotait toujours.

Pourquoi une bonne nouvelle devait-elle toujours être suivit d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Pourquoi la joie devait-elle toujours être remplacée par le désespoir ?

A/N Alors? Encore du suspense! Ah Ah! En attendant j'aime bien les reviews!


	17. Vous êtes Snape

A/N Après un peu d'attente voici le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, mais j'étais crevée. En tout cas merci pour les reviews!

J'ai un petit problème avec cette traduction et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Depuis le dernier chapitre je crois, je fais se tutoyer Severus et Hermione, mais par moment je trouve ça étrange. Comme en anglais la question ne se pose pas, j'aimerais savoir si vous aussi vous avez l'impression qu'ils auraient du continuer à se vouvoyer, parceque moi c'est le cas. Donc donnez moi vos avis, et alors je verrais ce que je fais de ce petit problème. Merci!

En attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre XVII : Vous êtes Snape.

Elles attendaient que quelqu'un arrive, de préférence Snape, pour les informer de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cerys s'était endormie.

Mais Hermione, elle, ne pouvait pas.

Elle était si inquiète de ce qu'il avait pu se passer qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement.

Etait-ce l'Ordre ?

Etait-ce quelque chose d'autre ?

Est-ce que Harry ou Ron avait été blessé ?

Est-ce que Snape allait bien ?

Allait-il venir ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt.

Snape venait d'entrer.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète étrangère au professeur.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

A sa réponse, elle crut entendre un soupir provenant de lui. Etait-il inquiet pour sa sécurité ?

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et Cerys ?

- Oui, aussi, elle dort, répondit Hermione.

La pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir mais Hermione parvint à voir le visage de Severus.

Du sang coulait d'une coupure sur son front.

Ce n'était surement rien. Après tout, Snape était un espion et un guerrier. Il avait certainement eut des blessures beaucoup plus graves.

Mais elle s'inquiéta tout de même.

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je vais bien, dit-il en posant sa main contre son front, ce n'est rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a eut une attaque.

- Il y a des blessés ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que Kingsley a été touché, peut-être Lupin mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Sa colère était évidente et il commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite cellule.

- Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu de cette attaque, ajouta-t-il. S'ils me l'avaient dit j'aurais pu les prévenir qu'une grande partie des Mangemorts seraient là aujourd'hui. C'était completem-…

- Calme toi s'il te plait, l'interrompit Hermione.

Il s'arrêta de bouger et vint s'asseoir contre le mur en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse mais Hermione sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en donne une afin de le calmer.

Depuis qu'elle avait été amené ici, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère et… était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait sur son visage ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-elle. Tu auras tout le loisir de leur crier dessus la prochaine fois que tu les verras. Mais pour le moment, calme-toi. Il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention.

Elle avait raison.

S'il ne montrait ne serait-ce qu'une émotion, il pourrait se trahir devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait demander pourquoi Severus ne l'avait pas informé de cette attaque.

- Je vais devoir subir sa colère encore une fois, dit-il calmement.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui proviendrait la colère dont il était en train de parler.

Un silence s'installa.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Cerys pour se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient gonflés et rouges d'avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et sourit timidement.

- Hé, lui dit Hermione gentiment.

- C'est finit ? demanda Cerys.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

La petite fille tourna la tête de l'autre côté et remarqua Snape qui les regardait.

- Vous êtes Snape, dit la petite fille.

- Oui, répondit-il quelque peu surpris de voir qu'elle connaissait son nom.

- Je vous connais.

- Moi aussi.

Hermione fut surprise.

Elle ne savait pas qu'ils se connaissaient.

D'après la réaction qu'avait eut Severus, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas la petite fille.

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle au Maître des Potions.

- Oui.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas son prénom.

- C'est parce que je ne lui ai pas dit, dit Cerys. Et il ne m'a pas dit le sien non plus.

- Mais…

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle voulait tout savoir.

Pourquoi se connaissaient-ils ?

Severus sembla entendre ses pensées.

- Il y a quelques années, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulut se débarrasser d'elle. Je l'ai convaincu qu'elle pourrait être utile pour mes expériences comme cobaye, expliqua-t-il à Hermione. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Elle est restée avec moi pendant des mois.

- Il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses.

- Et vous n'avez pas demandé le prénom de l'autre, demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Il n'y avait pas besoin, demanda Severus. Si j'avais su son nom, cela aurait été plus difficile pour moi de cacher que je l'aidais auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si elle avait su le mien, cela aurait facilement pu lui échapper, et cela aurait été la mort pour nous deux.

Hermione était plus qu'étonnée.

Snape n'était pas si sans cœur que ce que tout le monde semblait penser.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de la libérer de cet endroit ? demanda Hermione innocemment.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses ? demanda méchamment Severus, blessé qu'elle pense cela de lui. Bien sûr que si !

Cerys eut quelque peu peur de son changement d'humeur.

Et voyant sa peur, il se calma.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, se défendit Hermione. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle était toujours prisonnière.

- Il a essayé de me libérer, dit la petite voix de Cerys. Mais il n'a pas réussit. Oh, ce n'était pas de sa faute, le méchant monsieur était toujours en train de lui demander de faire autre chose. Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, il a toujours été gentil avec moi, et il m'a apprit plein de choses. Mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps.

Severus baissa la tête.

La petite fille était si reconnaissante envers lui que cela le gênait.

Hermione était surprise par ses mots.

Elle ne connaissait aucun autre enfant qui aurait défendu Severus Snape.

Cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle réussit à ne pas pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Snape.

- J'ai presque douté de toi ? dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pas besoin.

Il se leva.

- Je dois y aller. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est surement en train de me chercher. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais plus d'informations.

Il s'approcha d'elles et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Cerys. Puis embrassa légèrement Hermione avant de partir.

A/N Une review svp!^^


	18. C'est compliqué

A/N Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre! Je croyais vous avoir prévenu que je ne posterais pas hier, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, excusez ce qui est du tutoiement je n'y ai pas encore bien réfléchis. Merci pour les reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XVIII : C'est compliqué

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque.

Hermione et Cerys avait appris à se connaître mieux.

Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait cinq ans.

Et elle rencontra Severus une semaine seulement après leur mort.

Il lui avait appris le langage des signes et les rudiments de l'écriture et de la lecture.

Cerys, elle, avait appris qu'Hermione était professeur dans une école de magie pour enfants de six à dix ans.

Elle apprit également qu'Hermione était célibataire et qu'elle avait deux meilleurs amis : Harry et Ron.

Durant leurs discussions, Hermione remarqua que Cerys était très reconnaissante envers Severus.

Il avait été comme un guide et un mentor pour elle pendant sa captivité.

Tout ce qu'elle savait du monde extérieur, elle le savait grâce à Severus.

Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant de cela mais il avait joué un grand rôle dans la courte et incomplète vie de Cerys.

Pour l'instant, Hermione était en train de lire à Cerys un livre que Severus leur avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

Cerys souriait pendant qu'Hermione lisait l'histoire.

Personne ne lui lisait de livres à part Severus, quand il venait encore la voir régulièrement.

Et cela lui plaisait.

Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'Hermione disait.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses difficultés à entendre, enfin pas seulement, mais plutôt parce que son esprit était ailleurs.

En effet, pendant ces quelques jours, Hermione lui avait dit tellement de choses à propos de la vie à l'extérieur qu'elle se demandait comment serait sa vie à elle une fois qu'elle serait libre.

Irait-elle dans l'école d'Hermione ?

Severus viendrait-il lui rendre visite ?

Où vivrait-elle ?

Comment était-ce de parler avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de réfléchir.

Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte. La poignait bougeait.

Hermione referma rapidement le livre et le cacha sous le matelas.

Cerys vint à côté d'elle et Hermione posa son bras autour de la petite fille alors que celle-ci cachait son visage dans l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elles étaient toujours effrayées de qui cela pouvait être.

Aucune d'elles ne voulaient être séparées, c'est ce dont elles avaient le plus peur.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Severus Snape.

Hermione soupira et desserra son emprise sur la petite fille.

Cerys bougea la tête et quand elle vit qui venait d'entrer, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Severus referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et lança quelques charmes pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans la pièce ainsi que pour les empêcher d'écouter leurs conversations.

Maintenant plus qu'auparavant, il devait être vigilant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous les autres Mangemorts étaient suspicieux envers tout le monde à cause de l'attaque.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elles.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

Il signa quelques mots à Cerys.

Elle lui répondit de la même manière.

Il sourit.

Hermione regarda l'échange avec intérêt.

C'était magique de les voir tous les deux se parler.

Et Severus semblait toujours relaxé quand il parlait avec la petite fille. Il était presque attirant quand il souriait.

- J'ai des nouvelles, dit-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque et c'était la première fois qu'il apportait des nouvelles.

Elle avait hâte d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Peut-être allaient-elles être bientôt libérées.

- Oui, dit-il. Une date a été fixée. Mais on m'a demandé de te la dire seulement quelques jours avant celle-ci. Ils ne veulent prendre aucuns risques.

- Oui, je comprends.

Cerys regarda les deux adultes, pas sure de tout comprendre.

- Nous allons bientôt partir de cet endroit demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Severus lui sourit.

Il approcha sa main de sa joue et lui enleva quelques traces de saletés.

- Oui, bientôt vous serez libres, dit-il.

- Et nous te montrerons toutes les choses dont nous t'avons parlé, ajouta Hermione.

- Super ! Et je vivrais avec vous deux ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent.

Bien sûr, pour une petite fille qui n'avait connu que cet endroit affreux, les choses pouvaient être trompeuses.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je dois y aller.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Cerys et un sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Puis il se leva et quitta la cellule.

Cerys se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Severus ? Parce que tous les gens que j'ai rencontré et qui s'embrassaient étaient ensemble et quelques uns m'ont dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, dit Cerys très sérieusement.

Hermione rit et sourit à la petite fille.

- Tu as beaucoup parlé aux autres prisonniers à ce que je vois, dit-elle. Mais dans ce cas, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué.

- Avec toi et Severus, c'est toujours compliqué, dit-elle avant de prendre le livre et de commencer à lire toute seule.

A/N Des réactions? Une review svp!


	19. Un Jour Horrible

A/N Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews. Voici le nouveau chapitre...

Chapitre XIX : Un jour horrible.

- Bouge Sang-de-Bourbe, cria un Mangemort alors qu'il la poussait dans un couloir.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas de bons jours dans la vie d'un prisonnier, parce que pour commencer être prisonnier n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de bien.

Néanmoins, il y avait des jours moins horribles que d'autres. Et ce jour-là n'était vraiment pas l'un de ceux là.

Elle était endormie sur le dur matelas avec Cerys dans ses bras quand elles avaient été réveillées à l'aube.

Puis le Mangemort qui les avait réveillées traîna Cerys en dehors de leur cellule.

Le regard de la petite fille avait été horrible.

Pas une fois, depuis qu'elle était venue dans la cellule d'Hermione, elles n'avaient été séparées.

Elles avaient su que viendrait le jour où elles seraient emmenées à deux endroits différents. Mais aucune d'elles ne pensaient que cela se ferait ce jour là.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Cerys, un autre Mangemort était venu et avait sortit Hermione de sa cellule.

Elle avait été trainée de force à travers de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien : les cuisines.

Elle avait à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle reçut des dizaines de regards noirs de la part des elfes de maison.

Puis on lui ordonna de préparer le petit-déjeuner avec ces créatures infâmes qu'elle avait jadis considéré comme de pauvres esclaves en besoin d'affection et de reconnaissance.

Et puis commença l'horrible habitude des pincements et tirs de cheveux dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Mais cela n'était presque rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Dans la salle à manger où elle avait servit les différents plats aux cinq Mangemorts qui mangeaient en compagnie du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ces Mangemorts ne faisaient pas partis des habituels conviés par l'affreux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ceux-là étaient gras et avaient un regard pervers.

Et pendant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, Hermione avait du subir leurs actes vicieux.

Des dizaines de mains dégoutantes avaient trouvées leurs chemins jusqu'à ses fesses ou ses cuisses.

Et des dizaines d'ustensiles avaient trouvés leurs chemins par terre, la forçant à se baisser afin de les leur redonner, leur offrant ainsi une excellente vue sur sa poitrine et son postérieur.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, elle fut emmenée autre part une fois de plus.

Et c'est là qu'elle se trouvait à présent, trainée de force par un Mangemort dans les couloirs.

Elle avait peur.

Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu si peur.

Elle avait peur et était épuisée. Emotionnellement et physiquement.

Elle sentit le regard pervers du Mangemort qui la surveillait scanner chaque partie de son anatomie.

Un regard n'était rien pour la plupart des personnes. Et elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était la dernière goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle voulait être dans son appartement.

Elle voulait qu'Harry et Ron la serrent dans leurs bras.

Elle voulait que Severus l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. Oui, c'est cela qu'elle voulait.

Ses yeux devinrent humides.

Et elle essaya de se convaincre de ne pas pleurer en face de ce stupide Mangemort.

Soudain, il s'arrêta en face d'une porte, l'ouvrit, et la poussa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle tomba à genoux.

Elle était dans cette pièce sombre ordinairement utilisée pour la blanchisserie.

Elle commença à sangloter.

Elle en avait marre de cette vie.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était là mais c'était insupportable.

Elle ne savait pas comment Cerys avait survécu.

Alors elle pleura.

Elle s'assit contre le mur de pierre, ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ses bras sur ses genoux, son visage humide sur ses bras.

Les larmes semblaient couler sans fin sur ses joues, mouillant son pantalon déchiré.

Elle voulait être forte.

Elle voulait être courageuse.

Elle voulait être aussi forte que Severus et Cerys semblaient l'être.

Elle était encore en train de pleurer quand une main fine vint se poser sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta. Elle avait cru être seule dans la pièce, s'autorisant ainsi pleurer.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le propriétaire de la main.

C'était Cerys.

Elle fixait Hermione avec ses grands yeux verts.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione pleurait.

Et elle était triste pour elle.

Depuis tout le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, elle n'avait pas vu la jolie, oui elle la voyait jolie, femme pleurer.

Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer quand elle vit la petite fille.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle.

Elle ne se le permettrait pas.

Après tout, la petite fille était prisonnière depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Et elle n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur.

Hermione avait honte de pleurer en face d'elle.

Voyant la tristesse d'Hermione, Cerys se jeta dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura la petite fille à l'oreille d'Hermione après un moment.

Hermione rit.

La voix innocente de la petite fille fut assez pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse.

Elle devait être forte afin de permettre à cette voix innocente de voir le monde extérieur.

Elle s'écarta un peu de Cerys et la regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est compliqué, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Avec toi et Severus c'est toujours…

- …compliqué, dirent les deux filles ensemble avec un petit rire.

Cela était devenu une de leurs blagues durant ces derniers jours.

Cerys fut contente que cette « blague » ait fait sourire Hermione de nouveau.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Hermione était de plus en plus triste ces derniers jours.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Mais elle espérait que sa tristesse partirait bientôt parce qu'elle n'aimait pas cela.

Hermione se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cerys.

- Viens, dit-elle. Nous ne voudrions pas êtres punies parce que nous ne faisons pas ce que nous avons à faire.

Et avec un sourire triste, Cerys hocha la tête.

A/N Une review?


	20. Coup

A/N Je m'excuse sincèrement de toute cette attente. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgrè qu'il soit court. Pour les impatients et anglophiles, cette fanfiction (qui n'est que la première partie de deux) est déjà complète et disponible sur ffnet. ^^

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XX : Coup

_Hermione se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cerys._

_- Viens, dit-elle. Nous ne voudrions pas êtres punies parce que nous ne faisons pas ce que nous avons à faire._

_Et avec un sourire triste, Cerys hocha la tête._

Mais elle n'avait même pas commencé que la porte s'ouvrait déjà de nouveau.

Un laid et effrayant Mangemort se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sale garce ! Tu ne fais rien ! cria l'homme

Il s'approcha d'elles, sa démarche n'annonçant rien de bon.

Aucune des deux filles ne bougea. Elles étaient trop effrayées.

Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, mais elle savait que Cerys l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois ?

En fait il était chargé de surveiller Cerys et de vérifier si elle faisait bien ce qu'elle était ordonnée de faire.

Et elle avait prévenu Hermione qu'il était particulièrement violent.

- Et toi, imbécile, continua-t-il, tu parles au lieu de travailler. Tu sais que ce genre d'attitude ne ma plaît pas. Et qu'est ce que je fais quand quelque chose ne me plaît pas ?

Il était si près que les filles pouvaient sentir son souffle sur leurs visages.

Cerys avait tellement peur qu'elle ne put pas répondre.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? cria l'homme de rage.

Mais là encore, Cerys qui était de plus en plus effrayée, ne répondit pas.

- Ce n'est pas très malin de ne pas répondre, dit l'homme vicieusement, parce que tu sais exactement ce que je fais quand tu n'obéis pas !

Et alors qu'il cria ces derniers mots, il gifla Cerys de toutes ses forces.

Hermione vit sa petite tête tourner violemment.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent de rage.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la frapper, protesta Hermione.

Le Mangemort, qui était depuis le début totalement focalisé sur la petite fille, tourna sa tête en direction d'Hermione.

- Comment oses-tu me parler comme cela ! cria l'homme. Je vais t'apprendre le respect moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

Elle avait si peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire qu'elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle était pétrifiée.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le coup vienne.

Mais rien n'arriva et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, Snape était en train d'essayer de maîtriser le Mangemort.

Les deux filles furent terriblement soulagées de le voir et soupirèrent de soulagement.

- N'ose même pas toucher un seul cheveu de l'une d'entre elles, dit Snape de façon menaçante à l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas content s'il venait à apprendre que tu les as frappés sans sa permission.

L'homme qui leur avait semblé effrayant n'était rien en comparaison de Severus Snape et de son regard noir.

- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? demanda Severus

Le Mangemort, pas très heureux d'avoir vu sa partie de plaisir interrompue, ne répondit pas.

Alors, Severus l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Compris ? demanda-t-il en secouant l'homme.

- Oui ! lâcha le Mangemort.

- Bien, dit Severus en le relâchant. Maintenant si tu me le permets, j'ai besoin d'elles pour tester quelques unes de mes potions expérimentales.

Le Mangemort, blessé dans sa fierté, hocha légèrement de la tête et quitta la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Severus Snape tourna sa tête en direction des filles et remarqua qu'elles pleuraient.

Il compatit pour elle.

Etre prisonnière et être harcelée régulièrement n'était pas quelque chose de très plaisant.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face d'elles.

- Venez, dit-il doucement. Allons dans mon laboratoire.

A/N Une review?


	21. Bonne Nuit, Bonjour

A/N Désolée pour l'attente, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre XXI : Bonne Nuit, Bonjour

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face d'elles.

- Venez, dit-il doucement. Allons dans mon laboratoire.

Hermione était choquée.

Cerys, elle, pleurait.

Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cela devait être pour une petite fille sourde et séquestrée ?

Cela avait été horrible. Non. Cela avait été un cauchemar.

Severus prit la petite fille dans ses bras et demanda à Hermione de le suivre.

Rapidement, en évitant de se faire remarquer, ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de Severus.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et fit apparaitre un canapé confortable sur lequel il déposa la petite fille en pleure.

Puis il s'approcha de sa table de travail où il prit quelques fioles pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait auprès de Cerys.

Il revint vers le canapé et s'agenouilla en face de Cerys.

Elle s'était quelque peu calmée mais quelques larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux rouges.

- Cerys, s'il te plait, boit, demanda-t-il doucement. Tu me fais confiance ?

La petite fille hocha de la tête.

- Bien, boit ça alors, dit-il avec un sourire, donnant deux fioles qu'il tenait dans ses mains pales à la petite fille.

Elle les prit et les bu.

Rapidement elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée. Severus récupéra les fioles avant qu'elles ne tombent sur le sol.

Il allongea la petite fille confortablement à un bout du canapé et fit apparaitre une couverture qu'il plaça gentiment sur la petite fille blonde endormie.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione avait regardé.

Elle était encore quelque peu choquée parce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la gentillesse de Severus.

Elle le regarda se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été moins sévère lorsqu'elle était élève.

S'il était capable d'une telle attitude alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus sympathique à Poudlard.

Il se tourna vers elle, habillé de la tête au pied dans son costume de Mangemort.

Et alors elle eut sa réponse : à cause de Voldemort et des autres Mangemorts.

Pour toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas dans son monde, Hermione remarqua que souvent cela était du à ce monstre et ses fidèles.

Si elle avait été courageuse et forte, elle aurait essayé de le tuer sur-le-champ.

Mais elle n'était pas comme cela.

A cause de sa captivité, elle avait découvert qu'elle était juste une femme comme toutes les autres, pleines de craintes et pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Toutes ces bêtises de qualités des Gryffondors n'étaient justement que cela : des bêtises !

De plus, elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Severus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'elle se calme et une pour qu'elle n'ait pas de cauchemars, dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Severus ne su pas pourquoi mais sur une impulsion il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Peut-être était-ce parce que les deux filles, non, la fille et la jeune femme avaient confiance en lui.

Il se sentait de plus en plus confortable en leurs présences.

- Tu veux une potion ?

Hermione refusa d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

- Severus, dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, répondit Severus alors qu'il fixait le mur opposé, la fatigue de la journée commençant à se faire ressentir en lui.

- Quand est ce que ça va se terminer ? demanda-t-elle juste avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Mais avant que Severus ne pu répondre, il entendit un léger ronflement.

Hermione s'était endormie.

Il fit venir sa cape de la où elle était posée sur un tabouret du laboratoire et les couvrit, Hermione et lui, avec. Puis dans un mouvement de baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée de la pièce.

Il se posait la même question.

Et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir la réponse.

Il était fatigué de tout cela.

Il était fatigué qu'on l'utilise.

Il était fatigué de voir ceux qu'il aimait être utilisé ou tué.

Il était fatigué de faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il était fatigué d'être seul.

Et ce fut sur toutes ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, ses paupières se fermant et rêvant de sa mère, Lily, Albus, l'Ordre, Poudlard, Cerys et la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Demain serait certainement une journée aussi fatigante que n'importe quelle autre journée et il voulait profiter au maximum de cette confortable situation. C'est pourquoi il s'endormit quelque peu content d'être avec des gens de confiance qu'il apprenait petit à petit à apprécier.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur.

C'était déjà le matin.

A sa gauche, Hermione était encore profondément endormie et s'appuyait de tout son poids sur son corps.

Et à sa droite, Cerys était venue pendant la nuit se blottir contre lui.

A un moment pendant sa contemplation, Cerys ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais tout de suite il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Il lui montra la jeune femme endormie à sa gauche.

Cerys sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-il en langage des signes pour ne pas réveiller Hermione.

Cerys hocha la tête.

- Tu as faim ?

Cerys hocha la tête.

Il fit alors apparaître une assiette pleine de fruits qu'ils mangèrent en silence.

En attendant qu'Hermione se réveille, Cerys alla chercher un livre.

Severus se défit d'Hermione toujours endormie et vint s'asseoir à côté de Cerys à l'autre bout du canapé.

Tous les deux se mirent à lire le livre, enfin Severus ne lisait pas vraiment. Il prenait juste du plaisir à passer du temps avec la petite fille.

Cela aurait pu sembler bizarre qu'il apprécie le temps passé avec elle, mais Cerys n'était pas un de ces cornichons de Poudlard.

Il appréciait sa compagnie.

Et c'est ce que vit Hermione quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle sourit.

C'était si touchant de les voir tous les deux.

Après quelques instants, Severus remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et tourna la tête vers elle.

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour et elle sourit faiblement.

Elle aurait voulu que tous ses réveils soient comme celui-là.

A/N Une petite review?


	22. Rencontre Répugnante

Après une trèèèès longue attente et à la demande de Sororitas que je remercie pour sa review, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Les trois derniers chapitres, je l'espère arriveront très rapidement. Ayant mûrie, je me rends bien compte de la non-exceptionnalité de cette fanfiction mais étant donné qu'elle est complète en anglais, je me dois de la finir également en Français.

Régalez-vous!

Chapitre XXII : Rencontre répugnante

Après une matinée calme, Severus avait raccompagné Hermione et Cerys à leur cellule.

Chaque jour après cette nuit-là, Severus venait passer son temps libre en compagnie des deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, la soirée approchait et Severus n'avait pas encore mis les pieds dans la cellule.

Cerys ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, mais bien qu'elle ne dise rien c'était tout le contraire. C'était son moyen à elle pour éviter de s'inquiéter.

Après avoir vécu la majeure partie de sa vie en prison, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quoique ce soit.

Mais Hermione, avait-elle remarqué que Severus n'était pas encore venu ? Oui, elle avait bien sûr remarqué son absence.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraitre son inquiétude, mais en vain.

Quand elle était assise sur le matelas sale et en lambeaux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer. Quand elle était debout, elle faisait les cent pas dans le peu d'espace qu'elle partageait avec Cerys.

Au bout d'un moment alors que l'après-midi se terminait, un Mangemort entra dans la cellule et prit Hermione.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à leur destination, Hermione se surprit à reconnaître le chemin qu'ils prenaient.

Elle l'avait pris de nombreuse fois tout au long de sa captivité.

Et chaque fois, prendre ce chemin était mauvais signe pour la suite.

Ils se rendaient aux cuisines.

Et cela signifiait qu'elle allait recevoir de mauvais traitements de la part des elfes de maison, souvent elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu fonder son association pour la défense des elfes. Et cela signifiait aussi qu'elle se ferait de nombreuses coupures ou brûlure à cause des plats qu'elle devrait préparer à la hâte.

Cela signifiait aussi la présence du Maître des Ténèbres en chair et en os.

Pour résumer, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle enviait particulièrement.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, on la poussa brusquement dans les cuisines et le même rituel horrible commença.

Bientôt, il fut temps de servir le dîner aux Mangemorts affamés et plus horribles les uns que les autres ainsi qu'à leur maître aux allures de serpent.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se passer plus mal que les fois précédentes, mais ce fut bel et bien le cas.

Au début, cela avait commencé comme n'importe quel autre soir.

Mais rapidement cela avait dégénéré. Les Mangemorts étaient encore plus monstrueux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils étaient encore plus répugnants.

Par moment durant le dîner, un homme l'attrapait par la taille et l'attirait à lui. Elle renversait alors son verre de vin et recevait alors un commentaire désagréable et une gifle. Puis elle était violemment poussée loin de la table.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela.

C'était juste pour jouer avec elle. Elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle n'était qu'une simple fille, même pas une femme.

Elle ne valait rien pour eux.

Et quand les Mangemorts commencèrent à quitter la pièce, elle pensa que cette soirée cauchemardesque était finie.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, surement à cause de la fatigue, c'était que le mal incarné était resté dans la salle à manger.

Et alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné vers lui et qu'elle rangeait les plats pour les amener en cuisine, il s'approcha d'elle.

Quand il posa sa main froide et squelettique sur son épaule, elle sursauta et tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains tomba dans un fracassement assourdissant sur le sol.

Elle se retourna et reteint son souffle d'horreur d'être face à face avec Voldemort.

Il était tellement près d'elle qu'elle était pétrifiée.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni crier. Elle avait même du mal à respirer.

Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner l'homme-serpent qui s'était déjà penché pour lui déposer un baiser glacial dans son coup nu.

Le contact fit avoir à Hermione un haut-le-cœur. Si elle avait été plus courageuse, elle se serait enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

Mais elle ne l'était pas et seul son visage trahissait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il était tordu de douleur et baigné de larmes.

Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le mur et lui-même.

Puis sa mai qui était encore sur son épaule tira quelque peu son T-Shirt, dénudant ainsi son épaule et l'assujettissant à de nouveaux baisers et autres morsures.

Hermione pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle avait toujours cru que si jamais elle se retrouvait dans une situation pareille elle saurait quoi faire. Mais elle était là, immobile, pleurant et attendant que cela cesse.

Et elle espérait de tout son être que cela cesse bientôt alors qu'elle sentait son autre main passer de sa hanche à sous son T-Shirt.

La main qui se trouvait vers sa taille la griffa.

Mais elle se fichait de la douleur, elle voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

Alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle pleura de plus bel de soulagement. C'était inespéré.

« - Maître, vous m'avez appelé, dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Contre son cou, elle entendit un cri de colère étouffé provenant de Voldemort et elle sut que Snape, car c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer, allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et elle se sentit mal à cette pensée.

Mais en même temps elle était si soulagé de sa présence. Elle allait devoir le remercier pour cela.

Le Maître des Ténèbres se retourna et la renvoya d'un violent « sort ! »

Et pendant qu'elle était raccompagnée à sa cellule, Severus, lui, resta seul avec Voldemort.

Elle espérait qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop de la colère du Maître des Ténèbres.

A/N: Une review? Ou pas, c'est comme vous le sentez!


	23. Le Plan

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, assez court celui-ci. Je me dépêche de traduire le prochain et je vous le publie. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XXIII : Le Plan

_Et pendant qu'elle était raccompagnée à sa cellule, Severus, lui, resta seul avec Voldemort._

_Elle espérait qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop de la colère du Maître des Ténèbres._

Et miraculeusement il ne souffrit pas.

Enfin presque pas, moins qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en tout cas.

Et quand il sortit de la pièce une demi-heure plus tard, ce ne fut qu'avec une petite coupure sur la joue et quelques bleus sur le torse.

Après tout, c'était Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait appelé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas blâmer son serviteur d'avoir obéit à ses ordres, et ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Severus si le fait d'avoir une femme dans la même pièce que lui, lui avait complètement fait oublié qu'il avait demandé à Severus de venir à la fin du repas.

Mais le Maître des Ténèbres étant le Maître des Ténèbres, il avait tout de même punit Severus.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la pièce, Severus quitta également le manoir.

Il avait des informations pour Dumbledore.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans les champs encerclant le manoir, il transplana directement aux portes de Poudlard.

Il traversa le parc aussi vite que possible.

Et en quelques minutes il arriva à la porte d'entrée du château. Là, il entra.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard et il était devant la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Chocogrenouille » donna-t-il comme mot de passe et la gargouille le laissa passer.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au bureau et frappa à la porte.

Un « entrez » étouffé se fit entendre à travers la porte et Severus entra.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et lisait un livre qui d'après sa couverture avait dû être publié il y a des siècles.

« - Severus, mon ami, que puis-je faire pour toi à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda Dumbledore rencontrant le regard de Snape alors que celui-ci s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils qui se tenait près du bureau.

- J'ai de nouvelles informations.

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de l'attaque qui aura lieu dans quelques jours à Pré-au-Lard. »

A/N Une review?


	24. Traitre

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre! J'ai juste un petit problème. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter (livres ou fanfictions) en français que je ne sais plus traduire tout le vocabulaire autour de "apparition" et "apparition point", si quelqu'un pouvait me redonner les termes français. Ce serait gentil! =)

Bon sinon, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre XXIV : Traître

Quelques jours après cette horrible rencontre entre Hermione et Voldemort, Severus fut de nouveau appeler par ce dernier.

C'est pourquoi dès que sa Marque des Ténèbres se mit à le brûler au milieu de la nuit, il se précipita prenant sa cape et son masque.

Il courut silencieusement à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois hors de l'enceinte du château, il se transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans les champs autour du manoir dans lequel Voldemort se trouvait.

Il se dirigea en vitesse dans la grande salle où Voldemort l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir que non seulement le Maître des Ténèbres était là mais également de nombreux Mangemorts.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui au moment où il entra dans la pièce sombre seulement illuminé par le grand feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

« - Severus, entre, dit Voldemort »

Tout le monde dans la salle le suivit des yeux.

Leurs regards antipathiques le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche et il le sentait.

Mais, il continua tout de même sa progression vers Voldemort.

Une fois arrivé face à lui, il se prosterna gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« - Severus, mon fidèle serviteur. Mon Severus, dit Voldemort avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Maître, répondit Severus. »

Voldemort fit un pas vers le Maître des Potions. Il posa un long doigt crochu sous son menton et leva sa tête.

« Regarde-moi Severus »

Severus obéit mais juste avant de rencontrer les yeux du monstre il protégea ses pensées. Heureusement pour lui, il était brillant en Occlumencie.

« - Par hasard, saurais-tu pourquoi Pré-au-Lard était infesté d'Aurores et de membres de l'Ordre hier ?

- Non maître, répondit Severus en essayant de cacher ses émotions. Je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Et bien mes espions le savent eux, dit Voldemort faisant quelques pas en arrière, se retournant et ainsi parlant à Severus dos à lui.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, dit Severus. »

Il savait qu'il était en danger.

Il était sur le point d'être découvert.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le Maître des Ténèbres ne révèle qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre et qu'il l'était depuis un bon moment.

« - Sais-tu ce que je pense Severus ? »

Severus fit non de la tête.

A cet instant, il n'osait rien faire.

« - Je pense que lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais prévu une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, tu es allé voir Dumbledore tout de suite après pour l'informer de mon plan. Ai-je raison ? »

Severus ne dit mot.

« - Ce que tu ne savais pas Severus, c'est que c'était un test. »

A ces mots, le peu de couleur qui habitait le visage de Severus le quitta.

Peu importait qu'il montre une quelconque émotion à présent.

Il savait à ce moment précis qu'il était mort.

Il s'était condamné à mort quelques jours auparavant.

« - Je sais depuis quelques temps qu'un traitre résidait parmi nous. Je ne savais pas qui, continua Voldemort toujours dos au Maître des Potions. C'est pourquoi je t'ai informé de cette attaque. Une attaque qui n'était en réalité pas prévue. »

Soudain, il se retourna.

Face à Severus, ce dernier redoutait cette colère, cette terrible colère que l'on apercevait dans les yeux rouges du monstre.

« -Tu es mort !, hurla Voldemort en levant sa baguette. »

Severus ne prit même pas le temps de penser à un plan.

Il se trouvait dans une salle remplit de Mangemorts et d'un Maître des Ténèbres très en colère.

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se précipita vers la porte et hors de la salle.

Au moment même où il sortait de la pièce, un sort le toucha à la jambe.

Mais cela ne le gêna pas.

A ce moment précis, il n'avait que faire.

La douleur n'était rien. Il avait autre chose à l'esprit. Libérer Cerys et Hermione par exemple.

En peu de temps il arrivait à la porte de leur cellule.

Il l'ouvrit.

Les filles sursautèrent. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

« - Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Pas le temps, répondit-il. »

Il savait qu'il n'était pas clair mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

Il attrapa Cerys et Hermione par les poignets et les fit sortir précipitamment de la cellule.

Bientôt, les trois couraient vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils couraient ils pouvaient entendre les pas des Mangemorts qui leur couraient après.

La grande porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur se tenait face à eux lorsque les Mangemorts arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Severus ouvrit la porte.

« Allez, cria-t-il. »

Lorsqu'ils mirent le pied dehors, les hommes vêtus de noir se mirent à lancer des dizaines de sort dans leur direction.

« Courez, cria Severus alors que les Mangemorts continuaient de les poursuivre dans le dédale des jardins du manoir. »

Ils se mirent à courir.

Quelques moments plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un endroit propice au transplanage.

Tous les trois étaient épuisés et blessés par quelques-uns des sorts lancés par les Mangemorts.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. Les Mangemorts étaient juste derrière eux.

Severus attrapa Cerys et Hermione par leurs bras et ils transplanèrent.

A/N Le nombre de reviews que je reçois en ce moment ne m'encourage pas vraiment, alors si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes de votre temps, cela serait super sympa (en même temps j'vous oblige, faîtes ce que vous voulez, je finirais cette fic de toute manière. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à traduire! ^^) A plus!


	25. Grimmaurd

Et voilà le dernier chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre XXV : Grimmaurd

Moins d'une seconde après avoir disparu des jardins du manoir de Voldemort, ils apparurent sur les marches du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Severus qui tenait encore Cerys et Hermione les entraina dans l'entrée.

Dès qu'ils eurent mis pied dans l'entrée, le portrait qui se trouvait là commença à crier et les insulter.

Mais aucun d'eux ne firent vraiment attention à ce que l'ancêtre de la maison des Black disait.

La porte se referma derrière eux, surprenant la petite fille qui était paniquée par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté la transportation. Et elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Elle était également choquée à la vue du sang sur les corps de Severus et Hermione.

Ici, à l'intérieur de la maison, Severus savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Alors, il relâcha Hermione et Cerys.

Mais dès qu'il eut lâché la main d'Hermione, celle-ci s'effondra, inconsciente.

Severus se mit à genou à côté d'elle en lui tenant la tête.

Il mit sa main dans celles d'Hermione mais sentit quelque chose de chaud. Il enleva alors sa main.

Elle était couverte de sang.

Le sang d'Hermione.

« A l'aide ! Nous avons besoin d'aide, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Poppy ! A l'aide ! »

Il continua de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Cerys se tenait debout à côté d'eux, trop choquée pour pouvoir bouger.

Hermione était blessée et Severus était… Elle ne savait pas comment il était. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

Des gens arrivaient.

Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés se mit à genou à côté de Severus.

Une femme aux cheveux gris vint également et lança quelques sorts.

Quatre ou cinq personnes rousses se tenaient dans l'entrée à regarder, ainsi qu'un homme avec une longue barbe et une femme dont les cheveux roses venaient subitement de tourner au marron.

« Emmenez-là dans sa chambre, ordonna la femme aux cheveux gris au garçon aux cheveux noirs. »

Le garçon prit Hermione dans ses bras et quitta l'entrée, suivit de près par la femme aux cheveux gris.

Cerys avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Etait-il sur qu'Hermione parte avec ces gens-là ?

Cela devait l'être puisque Severus ne disait rien.

L'homme à la barbe s'approcha de Severus.

« - Severus, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Il sait, répondit Severus.

- Bien. Et bien jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es consigné ici. Pareil pour Miss Granger et cette charmante petite fille, dit-il en se tournant vers Cerys. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« - Bonjour, mon nom est Albus, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est une vilaine coupure que tu as là, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt sa joue. Viens avec moi, nous allons soigner tout ça. »

Il prit sa main et ensemble ils quittèrent l'entrée, suivit des personnes qui étaient encore là.

Severus se retrouva seul, assis sur le sol.

Il se releva avec difficulté, fixant le vide droit devant lui.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Une larme solitaire tomba lentement le long de sa joue.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

THE END

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Théoriquement cette fanfiction aurait du être en deux parties et cette fin n'était que la fin de la première partie. Mais entre temps j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour cette fanfiction que j'ai écrite un petit bout de temps en anglais déjà. Si jamais un jour je retrouve l'inspiration je ne manquerais de la continuer. Mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres projets WIP qui auraient bien besoin d'être continués donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou bien seulement mise en alerte. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont lu sans jamais se manifester, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de me laisser un petit message (n'est-il pas?). En tout cas ce fut un plaisir et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic qui n'est en rien de la grande littérature mais que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire pour vous! Des bises à tous!


End file.
